Runaway Love
by Miyako Shinigami
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ran away from an arranged marriage by her father. Five years later, she started a band, looking for a big break. Is their love on the way? Or just more trouble ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi: Let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"No! I refuse to marry a man I've never even met before!" Lucy yelled wearing a wedding dress about to be wed.<p>

"You will marry him, if we get Prince Fredrick into the Heartfilia family, we could have millions! We'd be richer!" Her father shouted.  
>"You mean you'll be rich? The man's nearly in his forty's! Couldn't you have gotten a younger man?" She shouted back with sarcasm.<p>

Her father raised his hand to her face and struck it with all his might. She started to cry and she kneeled down, but later raised her head to stare into the person she called 'Father'.

She turned away and opened the doors to the hallway.

"Where in the hell do you think your going?" He shouted taking a step back. She turned with a glare in her eyes, "I'm going to go find myself, who I really am!" She turned back to the doors and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

"Levi! Wendy! Erza! We're next!" Lucy yelled wearing a short ruffled blue dress with flowers and pearls on it.  
>A girl with bright blue hair walked out of a room with a keytar and the same dress as Lucy but in yellow. "Ready! Lucy-chan~!" she said.<br>Another girl with bright red hair walked out of the room next door with a pair of drum sticks in her hands and the outfit in red. "Of course I'm ready.." She said with a mature voice.  
>Fianlly the last girl with dark blue hair who was fairly short had a bass in her hands. "Sorry I was tuning it~.." She said looking down. Everyone but Lucy said "See you on stage!" and they scampered off. A few minutes later the song started play with Levi's keytar.<p>

Lucy put the mic to mouth and started.  
><strong>(AN - Ipod on shuffle! Putting what ever song comes on!)**  
><strong>(Lucy = Italics Others = Bold<strong>

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_** (Hey, what up girl?)**  
><em>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city<em> **(Lets go)**  
><em>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no_** (Oh Oh Oh~! Oh Oh Oh~!)**_ Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us_** (Down)**

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_ ** (Oh Oh Oh~! Oh Oh Oh~!) **_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_ **(Oh Oh Oh~! Oh Oh Oh~!) (DJ)**,_ You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me_

**(DJ)**,_ you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_ **(Oh Oh Oh~! Oh Oh Oh~!)**_ Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no~!_

**(Oh Oh Oh~! Oh Oh Oh~!)**

"Thank you! You all want another?" Lucy shouted at the crowd.

Everyone screamed with joy and shouting 'YES! ENCORE!' and repeating it over and over.

Lucy smiled and turned to her band, and turned back. "Alrigthy!"

_Don't be scared..._  
><em>I've done this before..<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth Show me your teeth Don't want no money<em> **(Want your money)**

_That shit's ugly Just want your sex_ **(Want your sex)**_Uh~!_

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat_** (Bad girl meat)** _Take a bite of me_

** (Show me your teeth)**_ Let me see, you're mean Got no direction_** (No direction)**_ I need direction_

_ Just got my vamp_ **(Got my vamp)**  
><em>Take a bite of my bad girl meat<em>** (Bad girl meat)** _Take a bit of me, boy_** (Show me your teeth)**

_The Truth Is Sexy_

_Tell Me Something That ll Save Me I Need A Man Who Makes Me Alright_ **(man Who Makes Me Alright)**  
><em>Just Tell Me When It s Alright Tell Me Something That ll Change Me<em>

_I m Gonna Love You With My Hands Tied Show Me Your Teeth Just Tell Me When Show Me Your Teeth Open Your Mouth Boy Show Me Your Teeth Show Me Whatcha Got Show Me Your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth_

_Got No Salvation_** (no Salvation)**  
><em>Got No Salvation Got Nor Religion<em> **(no Religion)**  
><em>My Religion Is You Take A Bite Of My Bad Girl Meat<em> **(bad Girl Meat)**  
><em>Take A Bit Of Me Boy Show Me Your Teet Tough Bitch<em>

_Got My Addictions_ **(my Addictions)**  
><em>And I Love To Fix em<em> **(and I Love To Fix em)**  
><em>No One s Perfect Take A Bite Of My Bad Girl Meat<em> **(bad Girl Meat)**  
><em>Take A Bit Of Me Boy Show Me Your Teeth I Just Need A Little Guidance<em>

_Tell Me Something That ll Save Me I Need A Man Who Makes Me Alright_** (man Who Makes Me Alright)**  
><em>Just Tell Me When It s Alright Tell Me Something That ll Change Me I m Gonna Love You With My Hand Tied<em>

_Show Me Your Teeth Just Tell Me When Show Me Your Teeth Open Your Mouth Boy Show Me Your Teeth Show Me Whatcha Got Show Me Your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth Show Me Your Teeth_

_My Religion Is You My Religion Is You_

_Help Need A Man Now Show Me Your Fangs_ **(my Religion Is You)**  
><em>Help Need A Man Now Show Me Your Fangs<em> **(my Religion Is You)**  
><em>Help Need A Man<em>

_Now Show Me Your Fangs_** (my Religion Is You)**  
><em>Tell Me Something That ll Save Me I Need A Man Who Makes Me Alright<em>** (man Who Makes Me Alright)**

_Just Tell Me It s Alright Tell Me Something That ll Change Me I m Gonna Love You With My Hands Tied Show Me Your Teeth Just Tell Me When Show Me Your Teeth Open Your Mouth Boy Show Me Your Teeth Show Me Whatcha Got Show Me Your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth Show Me Your Teeth It s Not How Big, It s How Mean_

_Show Me Your Teeth Open Your Mouth Boy Show Me Your Teeth My Religion Is You Show Me Your Teeth_

_I Just Need A Little Guidance Show Me Your Teeth.._

A roar of applauses rang through the stadium,

"Thank you, for donating to the Children's Heart commitee! Good night!"

Lucy and the band got off stage they were exhausted and hurried to their bus. "Whew! That was awesome! I'm going to bed everyone!" Lucy said raising her arms and stretching.

"We'll be here!" They shouted back. Levi turned on the T.V. to find Lucy's boyfriend as the main topic. "He's an Idol and to think he'd actually go out with a a nobody!" The guy said to everone.

"A NOBODY?" Erza shouted at the TV.

"I mean, Lucy? She's like hottest star right now! Why would he start going out with another girl? He's too much of a player!" Another man shouted.

"Uh-Oh..." Levi said with worry in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: So how is it? Do you like it :) or no.. :( Oh well! Let's find out~! REVIEW!~! (Grammer Update 924/2012)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi: I'm impressed of how many reviews I got already! :3 Ususally I get 1 and never get any until a couple of months.. Oh well! On with the tail ^_^**

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke from her slumber to find everyone fast asleep with the Television still lively and bright.<p>

"Does Lucy even know what her boyfriend is up to?" a curly headed blonde woman asked.

"I don't think she does, but if she's watching this she's in for a real treat!" Another man said in a sheepish tone.

Lucy looked down to the floor in fury. "Loke..." She said as if she were ready to kill.

She went back to the room and grabbed her badazzled pink iPhone. She dialed his number, he answered. "Hey babe, what's up?" He said casually.

"Loke... I'VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU CHEATED ON ME! WE'RE THROUGH!" She yelled into the phone.

"Lucy! It's no-" He was cut off by Lucy tapping the 'hang-up' icon.

"Are you okay?" Levi said as she walked into the room, waking up from Lucy's sudden outburst.

Lucy turned to look at her with tears forming in her eyes. "No.." She ran towrds her and Levy embraced her and stroked the blonde's head softly.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Hurry up! I gotta fix my hair!" A blue-haeaded man shouted as he banged against what seemed like a bathroom door.<p>

"Shut up, Jellal! I had enchilladas last night and their ain't too happy.." A gruff yet energetic voice replied back.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Another man snickered. The man had ebony colored hair with a line of piercings leading down from the top to the bottom of his nose, and one's that were aligned as if they were his brows.

A few minutes later ,a boy with spiky pink hair walked out and girnned. "All yours, Jellal!" He said with welcoming arms directed to the room filled with the boy's stench .

"I can't go in there now! " He shouted. The pink headed boy smiled even wider, "Anyways.. Where's Elfman?"

"Well he didn't come to the bus last night", Another boy looking about eighteen walked out with a muscluar form.

"He might've had an alnighter with Evergreen.." Natsu said smirking.

The door to the bus bursted open with a white haired man stepping in. "We got a new gig!" He said walking to the front where the wheel was and started the vehical.

"Where are we going?" Jellal asked.

"Las Vegas, Nevada!" He said with a mono-tone yet joyus voice.

"What's got you all happy, Elfman?" Natsu asked.

"Evergreen...She's amazing..." He said with hearts forming in his eyes. Pulled the bus into reverse. "Las Vegas! Here we come!" He said as he sped off.

* * *

><p>The door bursted open with a woman with a smiling face and a green dress.<p>

"Hi Ms. Ever ,How was your night with Elfman?" Wendy said with a kind voice.

"Great!" She said with excitement as she sped off to the wheel.

"Where are we going?" Lucy whipping her eyes from last night's conflict.

"Las Vegas!" She said with enthusiasm.

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: ^_^ That's it for today folks! I'll write a little more tomorrow (or tonight cuz I love staying up till five in the morning ;)) I gotta work on my chords.. (I'm learning how to play the bass guitar yes I lied on my profile, but who cares that was the only thing I don't play... ;D) Anyways, thanks for readin' review pweeze!<strong>

**(Grammer Update: 9/30/2012 Listening to: I Wish by Daisy x Daisy [I think.. :P].)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi: Uh.. I ccouldn't think of anything! Just deal with it, please...

"Alrighty girls! There's a mall up North of here, go pick out clothes for the concert tonight!" Evergreen shouted.

"Concert? We have a concert?" Lucy said with a shock.

"Yep! Now get going it starts at six! I'll catch up later, I gotta wait for someone..." She said in a motherly tone.

"Alrighty guys! Concert starts at six! Don't be late! Men are never late!" Elfman shouted to his band members.

"You never told us where you want us to go!" He said as Elfman was trying to push them out.

"Go to the mall to go pick up some clothes for tonight!" He shouted as usual.

"Where is it?" Gray asked.

"Just down the street, now go!" He yelled. They walked out and searched for the 'Mall' that Elfman was hastering about.

"Jeez.. What's up his ass..." Natsu said with a sigh.

As they trolled down the street, everyone went to their own store and pick out what they wanted. Natsu decided to go to Hot Topic (Don't own), Jellal chose to go towards the Tuxz and Dreads, where they sold mostly Tuxedo's. Gajeel decided to go with Natsu to find some 'Dark' clothes up to his own level. And Gray went to American Eagle (Don't own).

Everyone deicided to take a poll of what they were going to wear tonight, usually they take turns on who is going to choose. Since Wendy picked the outfits last time, it was Lucy's turn to pick.

"Let's go to Rue 21, they have alot of cute accessories and quirky shirts their." Lucy said. Everyone approved and they made their way towards the nearest one.

Each of them had a job, Lucy would look for the top, Levy looked for the pants, Erza would look for shoes, and Wendy would look for accessories. "Oh my gosh! These will be perfect!" Lucy said as she took four shirts from a rack she was looking at. She walked over to Levy and showed her the shirts she had picked out, and Levy sprung into action. She grabbed four leggings and showed the outfit to Erza. Erza scanned the shelves for the specifc shoes and grabbed a blue, yellow, red, and green pair. She then walked up to Wendy and showed her the complete outfit, and Wendy quickly found four black necklaces, four bundles of black bangles. Wendy introduced the entire outfit to everyone. They approved, once again. And they headed towards the cashire.

Once they paid for everything, they headed off to the food court. "Cheer up, Lucy! Let's try to find you a date for later on tonight, okay?" Levy said. At that moment Lucy looked up to find a handsome pink-haired boy. He was anything a girl could ask for! He had pretty eyes that were the shade of chocolate, cool hair that was to die for, and he was buff! The total opposite of Loke. "Lucy? Lucy.. LUCY!" Levy shouted repeatedly.

"Wha? Oh.. Levy.. What is it?" She said shaking her self out her mezmerizing stare.

"I was asking if you wanted McDonalds or Subway" Levy said as if she said it over and over again. (Don't own)

They walked to the nearest Subway and had some sandwich's and left to the bus. "Hey Evergreen! Are we leaving or what?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, just get ready." She said.

Everyone one at a time got into their outfit and finally reached their destination. Everyone ran into their dressing rooms to apply their makeup, and get their intrsuments out ready to play. "Hey Evergreen, Who is the other band that's playing after us?" Lucy asked.  
>"It's Elfman's band called Devil's Tail, it's very popular. Why don't you go talk to them once your done?" she suggested.<br>"Sure, why not! C'mon guys let's go meet the other band!" Lucy called.

Mi: Yeah.. I'll write the rest later.. I'm writing in the car and I'm gettin' car sick :P So! I bid you adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

Mi: Been awhile, hasn't it :) Watched brand new episodes of Fairy Tail came out.. I'm happeh they didn't die :3 Anyways sorry for the spoilers3 On with the show!  
>Lucy: Miyako-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail..<p>Previously from 'Runaway Love'<br>" Everyone one at a time got into their outfit and finally reached their destination. Everyone ran into their dressing rooms to apply their makeup, and get their intrsuments out ready to play. "Hey Evergreen, Who is the other band that's playing after us?" Lucy asked.  
>"It's Elfman's band called Devil's Tail, it's very popular. Why don't you go talk to them once your done?" she suggested.<br>"Sure, why not! C'mon guys let's go meet the other band!" Lucy called."

They walked towards the food table, and saw a bunch of people crowding around it like it was the last donut in the box. They tried to spot them, but they had no idea what they look like. Were they boys or girls, teens or old farts.. As they traveled around the table, Lucy spotted a familier face from the mall. The boy she thought was the best sight she had ever seen. With bravery, Lucy walked twords him without bumping into people. "Hi." She finally said as she reached him.  
>"Oh.. HIYA! What's your name?" He said with enthusiasm. "My name is Lucy, are you part of that band 'Devil's Tail'?" She asked.<br>"Why yes I am! I'm the lead singer! Oh, My name is Nastu by the way." He explained to her. She extended her hand out, "I'm the lead singer to my band 'Pretty Little Faries' I'm going after you." She said in return. "Cool! Can't wait to hear your voice!" He said and grinned. "Natsu! Natsu!" A man with black hair and alot of pierecings called out in the distance. "Oh, we're next! See you later on stage!" He said and walked away.  
>She smiled and sighed. "He seems.. nice."<p>

It was good manners to sit and watch the other bands preform, so Evergreen had them sit in the front row, ready to go after 'Devils Tail', who were going on in about two or so minutes. Lucy was excited to her the boy she had a little crush on's voice. As she was thinking about her imaginary future with him, he walked up on stage fixing his mic and trying to get everyone's attention. "Alrighty guys! Let's get er' done!" He said aloud.

(An - iPod on shuffle again :) if guy sings it, than that's the song)

(Jellal & Gray started to bang their guitars [Gray on Bass and Jellal on Guitar])

(Natsu Step on Stage.)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore

An unreliable map should be burnt I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands

I came running frantically -hastily-  
>The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst Your voice is echoing -shouting-<br>There's no time to be like standing still here READY STEADY GO

Even if my countless wounds get hugged For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken On the other side of that hill, if I met you I'd only think about what to start talking from

I came running frantically -hastily-  
>The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst Your voice is echoing -shouting-<br>There's no time to be like standing still here READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STREADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

My heart -runs- underneath that sky I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while The sunlight shines hotly across this path READY STEADY GO PLEASE. TRUST ME.!

They finished with Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel finishing their trio. The crowd roared in applause "Whoo! One more song!" They cheered. Natsu looked at Lucy for approval, she nodded happily, and let him go on.

Jellal ran to the nearest keyboard and Natsu grabbed Jellal's guitar. They started with keybored and Natsu echoing "Find me on Broadway~" reapetedly.

Finally with nothing but music was play for about 40 seconds or so they started.

Back in the cuts break-back cement 40 oz so minimal in our heads drown drone beggars where are you glory under the bitten sky we play back in the past we were born to suck so diligently be the concrete floor or this cougar-whore you can't trust the dust that's been given

bring me close to love would you give me a reason to believe trapped by the world would you give me a reason to believe

father said "you can find me on broadway"  
>father told me~ "you can find me on broadway"~<p>

so many ways to flip our heads up-side-down it's a fellow eclipse of a bit fist we cry wolf under the hemorrhaging crown back in the past we were born to suck so diligently our lips are not to be closed under the shade of all your sniveling taking in all the wind of your jump-cliff and whisper ever so...

bring me close to love would you give me a reason to believe trapped by the world would you give me a reason to believe

father said "you can find me on broadway"

father told me "you can find me on broadway"

oh I crave that over-the-hill we pave here I am will you shun me now no love loved you've claimed was just a whisper here I am no shun me

father said "you can find me on broadway"  
>father told me "you can find me on broadway~!"<p>

And they ended with Natsu screming "HA!"

Natsu looked up to the friend he just met this morning to find her smiling widely. He blushed at the scene and walked away. Lucy and everyone else got up and walked to the stage. Once they were situated, Lucy looked up to find her friend smiling and wishing her luck.

"Alrighty guys! Let's do this!" She shouted.

(This is the Indies Version of this song)

It started with Erza beating her drums with Wendy and Lucy following.

Lucy started:

Tell me, the object of your greatest desire -The thing you want the most-  
>Let's try and shout out its name With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume<p>

Now let's begin before the sun comes out The world dances with The shadow that accompanies the light I shall take your hand (and say)

"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"  
>Those hands that have been gathering some glitter They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky Oh black diamond, black diamond<p>

Now say your prayers with your shaky hands -The thing you want the most-  
>You're like a worthless doll, aren't you?<br>You don't even shed tears

No matter how much you are hurt or be lied to Don't you ever give in Only the original shall eventually come to shine Repelling the unseen energy

"So what are you gonna sing? What do you believe in?"  
>Hesitation will turn you into garbage So shake free from everything else in this distorted night sky Oh black diamond, black diamond<p>

"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"  
>Those hands that have been gathering some glitter They were scraping everything from this twisted night sky Oh black diamond, black diamond~...<p>

They looked up and people were even standing clapping, and crying at the same time! They really out-did theirselves this time.  
>Lucy looked at all the band members and nodded her head in agreemeant as they were talking.<p>

Are you blind?  
>Are you gonna say anything?<br>So in short you say I'm not cute?  
>Ugh!<p>

I'm gonna kick you for making my new stylish and pretty make up go to waste

"I just realized" What?  
>What did it take you so long to notice Isn't waiting for it to be mentioned before you notice it just sad?<p>

You're always like this. Am I only worth that much?  
>Cut it out already!<p>

Ah I'm unhappy...unhappy I said!  
>What exactly am I to you?<br>Put it into words! Use your voice!  
>Yeah! Let me hear your answer<p>

You only apologize with an embarrassed face that kind of adorable magic can't continue. I'll hit you, got it?  
>I'm not too excited!<p>

Your smiling face that you show to everyone I like that about you but...  
>Ugh!<p>

That you and this you are equally gentle but when you make me sick,  
>it's a jump-knee-kick!<p>

Answer me am I special to you?  
>Between me and those girls, who is more important?<br>why can't you ever say it clearly Won't you cut it out?

Ah I'm unhappy...unhappy I said!  
>What exactly am I to you?<br>Stay with me, hold my hand!  
>Hold me for a while!<p>

Again with the magic of that bashful embarrassed face Isn't that the wrong mood?  
>I'll kick you! Ugh!<br>I'm not too excited!

If you hate me, say it!  
>If you're just tolerating me then let's stop.<br>I like the you that's always kind so don't show me insincere smiles

Ah, I'm anxious...anxious, I said!  
>Do you like me at all...?<br>Say it! Spoil me!  
>Won't you hold me tightly<p>

You're the only magician allowed to use magic on me Don't let go because I like you

My raised hand is restrained you suddenly got so close!  
>Our pounding heartbeats tighten into one You say, "I'm sorry, so let's get married!"<p>

I'M NOT TOO EXCITED!

She turned around with a chuckle and said in the mic:" I just recently wrote that song about my Ex, so I hoped you enjoyed that!" She said and smiled.

She turned away and she met eyes with Natsu. They looked at each other in an intensive stare. She walked towards him not knowing what to say but.. "You did great out there!"

"Yeah? So did you!" He said patting her on the back. "Maybe we can sing a duet someday."

"Oh well you are!" Evergreen interupted.

"What do you mean?" They said in unison.

Elfman entered in on the conversation and placed his arm aorund Evergreen.

"We're doin' a tour together!" He said.

Mi: Well there you have it! See ya next time!

Songs:

Ready Staedy Go! by L'Arc~en~Ciel (English Lyrics)  
>Father Said by Skrillex Black Diamond by Nana Mizuki (English Lyrics)<br>& Demon Girlfirend by Rin Kagamine (English Lyrics)

Review!~


	5. Chapter 5

Mi: I am so sorry for all the mistakes! And for some reason, everytime I submit a chapter, it's always scrunched together, annoying.. Then I try to fix it, and it doesn't do anything.. Anyways.. Sorry I haven't done anything, well I had Marching week and all these stupid end of the year projects. Oh and laziness.. So yeah.. Sorry!  
>=========================================================================<p>Anyways Previously:<p>

"Yeah? So did you!" He said patting her on the back. "Maybe we can sing a duet someday."

"Oh well you are!" Evergreen interupted.

"What do you mean?" They said in unison.

Elfman entered in on the conversation and placed his arm aorund Evergreen.

"We're doin' a tour together!" He said.  
>==========================================================================<p>

"We got a huge new bus! It has two bathrooms, ten bedrooms one for each of us, a flat-screen, a huge kitchen-" Evergreen was cut off by everyone leaving so suddenly.

Everyone piled up onto the brand new bus and as soon as both managers hopped on they left. "Before we get going I should probably tell you where we're going.. We are heading to.. Paris! Texas I mean.." She said happily. Everyone shrugged and turn towards each other. And with that, Evergreen left the eight teens to themselves.

"C'mon guys! Lets do some sing alongs!: Wendy suggested.

"Or.. We can make this a competition.. against both of the bands..." Grey suggested.

"Then it's settled then.." They all said.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and Grey got out their acoustic guitars (Yes there are such this as acoustic basses), Levi and Jellal got out their portable keyboards, and Gajeel along with Erza got out their pads and sticks.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait! How about we all sing solos, just to make it more..individual if you will.." Lucy said trying to make it more interesting.

Wendy pulled out one of her old hats and cut up little numbers out of sticky notes to represent each of them. She proceeded to pull a slip of paper out.

"Number two! Which is Natsu!" She said and smiled.

"Alright.. Here goes something.."

(A/N: Ipod once again :D)

He garbbed his guitar and started to play.

To find this love of mine I'd walk through Wind and fire Forever and always

These hollow hands reach out For you to touch me now Forever and always

Dead inside My heart and soul flatlines Put your mouth on mine And bring me back to life

Dead inside No other satisfies My blood runs dry Take my life Save me from this death inside

I can't escape this love I want it the way it was Forever and always

Don't you leave me here Alone in all this fear Forever and always

I can't escape this love I want it the way it was You remind me of a time When I felt alive..

Natsu had looked up to see the girls bawling their eyes out. "That was so sad..", Lucy said pulling him into a hug. Everyone looked at her as if they were all going to rape her, a huge smug was on each one of their faces except for Natsu and she.

Wendy wiped her tears away. "Okay next up is.. Number four! Grey, it's your turn!"

"Alright.."

Ah, you gonna take me home tonight Ah, down beside that red firelight Are you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round

Hey, I was just a skinny lad, never knew no good from bad But I knew life before I left my nursery Left alone with big fat fannys, she was such a naughty nanny Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me

Hey, hey Whoo

I've been singing with my band, across the wire, across the land I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way But their beauty and their style went kind of smooth after a while Take me to them dirty ladies every time, Shawn

Oh, won't you take me home tonight?  
>Oh, down beside your red firelight Oh, and you give it all you got Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round<p>

Hey, listen here Now your mortgages and homes, I got stiffness in the bones Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell you Oh, but I still get my pleasure still got my greatest treasure Heap big woman, you gone made a big man of me, now get this

Oh, you gonna take me home tonight Oh, down beside that red firelight Oh, you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round

Get on your bikes and ride

Ooh yeah, oh yeah, them fat bottomed girls Fat bottomed girls, yeah yeah yeah, yeah All right Ride 'em cowboys Fat bottomed girls Yes, yes

Everyone busted out laughing once he was through. "You really sang that classic tune? And did it actually happen to you?" Natsu said.

"No, But it's a classic! Everyone should know their Queen history!" Grey exclaimed. "Squinty eyed bastard.."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Natsu said getting up for a fight.

"Guys settle down! Who's next Wendy?" Lucy said trying to break them up.

"Number eight! Which is Erza Scarlet~!"

She started to drum to the beat that came to mind and proceeded to sing.

I am in love,  
>With what we are,<br>Not what we should be.

And I am,  
>I am starstruck.<br>With every part,  
>Of this whole story.<p>

So if it's just tonight,  
>The animal inside,<br>Let it live and die.

Like it's the end of time,  
>Like everything inside,<p>

Let it live and die.  
>This is our last chance,<br>Give me your hands.  
>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<br>The night is fading, heart is racing.  
>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.<p>

Oh.

I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight Into the magic.  
>And I don't, want the concrete.<br>I am alive.  
>Comes with the tragic.<p>

So if it's just tonight,  
>The animal inside,<br>Let it live and die.

This is our last chance, Give me your hands.  
>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<br>The night is fading, heart is racing.  
>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.<p>

Oh.  
>Oh.<br>Da da da da da da.  
>Oh.<p>

This is our last chance, Give me your hands.  
>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<br>The night is fading, heart is racing.  
>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh.<br>Oh. Oh. Oh.

Cheering became aparent to her. She smiled. "I was really sad when I wrote this, but I'm pretty cool now, that will always be my special song when I'm down..." She said blushing.

"Who's next?"

"Gajeel!" (Oh jeez.. Pretend he can sing really good in this story.. Pretend)

He got out his drum pad and made like a rap beat.

Still getting it Yeah, I'm here and still getting it More food more love, still getting it Beggar time, rap at night Best, still getting it, getting it Sign on the best, still getting it

Yeah, I'm here and still getting it 10 years deep in the game, still getting it Beggar five, rapping like, thanks still getting it Damn it, sign like the best, still getting it

Going ahead full speed in the lane still getting it

Yeah, I got part of the [..] eye Oh we got part of our any guy Many guys step but they're giving up on every track Many guys wreck but they sweat and the rent is high (high)

I'm not very nice when I rhyme When I bless mics to the other night We can stay fenced by the best car Everything nice, but I hit them for a better life

And you know we're still rippin' it Ten years on the stage, still wreckin' it We're going on side, lock stock Well your man are off sitting black stock still petting it Best you raise up your game Coming like snipers a wraith that can aim Beggars might try but they can't keep pace Going ahead full speed in the lane still getting it

Still getting it

Yeah, I'm here and still getting it More food more love, still getting it Beggar time, rap at night Best, still getting it, getting it Sign on the best, still getting it

Yeah, I'm here and still getting it 10 years deep and the same, still getting it Beggar five, rapping like, thanks still getting it Damn it, sign like the best, still getting it

Going ahead full speed in the lane still getting it

Yeah, I'm here and still getting it More food more love, still getting it Beggar time, rap at night Best, still getting it, getting it Sign on the best, still getting it Yeah, I'm here and still getting it 10 years deep and the same, still getting it Beggar five, rapping like, thanks still getting it Damn it, sign like the best, still getting it

Still getting it ..

"Awesome! Looks like someone can really rap!" Levi said clapping cheerfully. Gajeel gave the slightest tint of blush upon his cheeks.

"Anyways, who's next?" He said looking away.

"Ooooo, my turn!" She said grabbing her bass.

She started to play a 70's style bass tab and began to sing.

Get back, bunny It's getting cold in here little honey We got a show to put on your dress Take a minute for us and relax, relax Cupid's got me, oh with his bow & arrow, baby He'll hit you in the pants, hot pants Get the people to dance and relax, relax

Oh, the lights still on, we're dancin'  
>Yeah, the floor is shakin'<br>In this disco heaven (Oh, disco heaven)  
>D-Disco heaven<p>

(Oh, disco heaven)

Oh, the lights still on, we're dancin'  
>Yeah, the floor is shakin'<br>In this disco heaven (Oh, disco heaven)  
>D-Disco heaven<p>

(Oh, disco heaven)

Throw your head back, girly Throw it like those girls in the movies We've got a show to put on your dress Take a minute for us and relax, relax

The ball is turning, a 300 mirrors are burning Through the hearts of the crowd In the back hips just banging the track To the music, music

Oh, the lights still on, we're dancin'  
>Yeah, the floor is shakin'<br>In this disco heaven (Oh, disco heaven)  
>D-Disco heaven<p>

(Oh, disco heaven)

Oh, the lights still on, we're dancin'  
>Yeah, the floor is shakin'<br>In this disco heaven (Oh, the disco heaven)  
>D-Disco heaven<p>

(Oh, disco heaven)

Oh, we've got that disco D-I-S-C-O And we're in heaven H-E-A-V-E-N In disco heaven

Feels just like heaven Disco heaven Disco heaven

A line up for the dance Yeah, bring those fancy pants Y'know, there's disco in the air And hairspray everywhere

A disco heaven A disco heaven Disco heaven Disco heaven

Oh, the lights still on, we're dancin'  
>Yeah, the floor is shakin'<br>In this disco heaven (Oh, disco heaven)  
>D-Disco heaven<p>

(Oh, the disco heaven)

Oh, the lights still on, we're dancin'  
>Yeah the floor is shakin'<br>In this disco heaven (Oh, disco heaven)  
>D-Disco heaven<p>

(Oh, disco heaven)

She smiled. "I really like the 70's theme.." She said blushing and looking down grabbing a piece of paper.

"Oh! It's Lucy's turn!" She said looking at her.

I'm feeling sexy and free Like glitter's raining on me You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm bout to explode I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control Ooh ooh ooh ooh We can do this all night Turn this love skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh Boomin' like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino You got me losing my mind My heart beats out of time I'm seeing Hollywood stars You strum me like a guitar I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control Ooh ooh ooh ooh We can do this all night<p>

Turn this love skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh Boom'n like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby Ooh ooh ooh ooh Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino~...<p>

Lucy looked up. "Who's next?"

"Jellal!"

He was apparently ready.

Junk stars are.. the stars... of glittering dreams... I WANNA BE, let's go, let's go, let's go!

I! WANNA! I WANNA BE! (1, 2 ,3 ,4)

The world is stained black Even though our breath remains white I wonder what has changed for us, Since the day I promised I'd go crush the here and now

In the corner of the night's car junkyard A voice, screamed to the extent of insanity, Blew through without a sound Even so, listen to my story Surely you still ought to make it in time

I WANNA BE! together with Ghastly pale despair Pierce through it by letting out a scream Before everything changes

let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go

I! WANNA! I WANNA BE!

On a winter's night that one kid jumped down It was the wrong freedom it jumped down Without even understanding What the heck evil really is, That foolish me somehow admired that child

Since then a lot of time has already passed And even though I've certainly lived by myself up till now, I still don't understand anything! You have taught me softly Even the true meaning of eternity

I WANNA BE here! Notice it, because I'm here For what purpose am I what kind of person? Teach me, because I'm here

I WANNA BE singing and yelling A song of burning passion, Our song of hope, Which won't despair of reality

I WANNA BE born on the star of dreams, Then I ought to make it in time By riding on tonight's blowing wind, Let's go find the succession of this!

Let's go Let's go Let's go Let's go

I WANNA BE, is it audible?, Staying here!

Jellal was pleased with himself. He looked up to find everyone clapping, but no whoo's! What's up with no whoo's?

"Alrighty Levi! Your the last one!"

"Here goes!"

(Really?) (Huh!) Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love

If we grow up today We ll surely lose sight of even the things we can see now (Lotta love, lotta love)

What is it, actually That we ve been searching for like crazy up to now?  
>(Lotta love, lotta love)<p>

Someone said We are born to be happy And we live to make somebody else happy

How long will we carry this love that fills our hearts?  
>How long will we carry this love that fills our hearts?<br>Before we can tell someone?

This love that fills my heart so much This love that fills my heart so much When I held you It became a happiness that we felt together

Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love (Why?) Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love

I didn t know that there are so many things That I couldn t see alone But I can see with you (Lotta love, lotta love)

I want us to feel something when we hold hands That will never go away as long as we re together (Lotta love, lotta love)

Like dandelions, it goes where the wind takes it Like a shooting star, it disappears in the night sky in an instant

How many dream-filled days How many dream-filled days Did we run through then?

Those days were so full of dreams Those days were so full of dreams I thought I was holding you But we lost our happiness

Someone said We are born to be happy And we live to make somebody else happy

How long will we carry this love that fills our hearts?  
>How long will we carry this love that fills our hearts?<br>Before we can tell someone?

This love that fills my heart so much This love that fills my heart so much When I held you It became a happiness that we felt together

Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love (Why?)  
>Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love (Really?)<br>Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love Lotta love, lotta love, lotta love (Wooo...)

She smiled, "I have a whole lot of love."

Evergreen walked in on the teens laughing it up. "Hey guys, you need your rest! boys go to your side, and girls go to yours."

As they all proceeded to leave, Gray stopped Natsu in his tracks.  
>"Hey Natsu.." He began.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Lucy?"

Mi: Hee Hee :D Sorry if I wanted them to sing (in case you don't like that) but yeah Happy 4th of July! (For those of you who live in America if you don't then happy regular day to you) Anyways.. So yeah, here it is :)

Songs:

Dead Inside by Skillet Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen Animal by Ke$ha Still Getting It by Foreign Beggars ft. Skrillex Disco Heaven by Lady Gaga Domino by Jessie J I Wanna Be by Stance Punks & Lotta Love (Rottora Rottora) by Buono!

R&R Pweeze? I'll wuv you for ever :3


	6. Chapter 6

Mi: Wow.. :D Hope you like this one! :DDDDD

Evergreen walked in on the teens laughing it up. "Hey guys, you need your rest! boys go to your side, and girls go to yours."

As they all proceeded to leave, Gray stopped Natsu in his tracks.  
>"Hey Natsu.." He began.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Lucy?"  
>^J^<p>

"Uh..Um.." Natsu shuffled and started to blush.

"Well that was quick, I mean we just got on this bus with them and you already have a crush.. Well guess what.. I do too." Grey said with strong confedience.

Natsu looked up with a confused look. "Who? If you say Lucy then I will kill you!" He grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Well, unfortunatly I like her. She's hot.." He said giving Natsu a smug.

Natsu threw Grey to the couch.

"Why? How?"

"Well..Unlike you, I talked to her alone."

"When? We were together the whole time!"

FLASHBACK!  
>*Scene set where everyone was running to the new bus*<br>As Lucy was running when she tripped over a pebble in the parking lot when suddenly, a force caught her from behind. She turned to find light grey eyes peering down into her soul. "Uh.. Thanks for saving me.." She said getting up.  
>"I'm Lucy, Lucy Cooper*, and you are?" She said extending her hand.<p>

"I'm Grey, Grey Fullbuster. I'm the bassist. You were amazing back there, by the way." He said shaking her hand. He put his hand in his pockets and extended his elbow out for Lucy to hold. "Shall we?"

"We shall," She said hooking onto his arm. "So what got you into music?"

He looked at the ground. "Well, It all started when my mother, Ul, passed away. My brother, Lyon and I were devastated. He even tried to take his own life, although I stopped him from doing it, he kept trying though. He finally stopped and now he has his wife, Juvia, and beautiful family. I on the other hand chose music to comfort myself. So, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal and I decided to start a band."

"Wow.. I'm so sorry.." She started to cry.

"Hey.. it was a long time ago, besides I'm happy with my life especially now that your in it.." He said wrapping his arm around her.  
>She blushed and tunred away.<br>"Well we're here at the bus.. so..." She stopped and gave a peck on his left cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"SO SHE KISSED YOU?" Natsu screached.

"Shut the hell up, she might hear you. So score one for Fullbuster.." He said and walked away.

Natsu turned away. 'Look out Lucy, because there are 1167 mintues left and I'm not taking no for an answer.'

Mi: Well! Thank y'all for the reviews! Oh, and by the way, the reason Lucy didn't say her real is because she ran out on the family name. The reason why I chose 'Cooper': Well, one of my favorite bands is Skillet and they had a song called Lucy and the main singers last name is cooper and Lucy Cooper was born.

R&R and you get virtual Cookies :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Mi: Thanks for the reviews! I'ma so happy :') Anyways here it is :)))

It was about nine in the morning, Lucy walked up to find Natsu on the couch asleep. 'I wonder why he's here and not in guys' dorm', she thought.

"He sure is cute when he's alseep.." She thought outloud.

"Why thank you," He said getting up.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you", she said getting a bowl of cereal.

"It's okay, I like waking up to something as beautiful as the sun.."

She blushed and sat down across from him. "So.. umm... What song are we going to sing? I wrote one a few nights ago for two people if you want to read over it", she said handing him a piece of paper.

He looked up. "Who is this song about? It seems like you really stood up to this guy or girl.."

"Well it's another song about my ex, I was just tired of him coming to my house drunk, and saying negative things about me, and cheating."

She started to cry. Natsu walked to her side and hugged her tightly. "Hey, he's gone now."

She looked up into his face. "You so sweet." She gave a peck upon his cheek. He blushed madly, I mean his face was the same color of his hair!

"Thanks.. I'm going to go take a shower".

After Lucy walked into the bathroom, Natsu was jumping for joy.

"Score one for Dragneel"

-^J^

After the long trip, they were already for their proformance.

"Well Natsu and Lucy are up first then we can do our bands." Evergreen directed. "Lucy and Natsu, go grab your acoustics and head on out!"

They did as they were told.

"Hello Paris!" Lucy shouted into the mic. "I'm Lucy Cooper and I'm part of the band called Pretty Little Fairies! And this is my buddy Natsu Dragneel! He's from the band called Devil's Tail! ENJOY THE SHOW!"

"Ready?" She whispered.

He nodded.

Lucy and Natsu: ou, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city (Why you gotta be so mean?)  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so mean?)  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

A roar of applause rang through the auditorium.

"We'll be right back with our bands!" They both said in unison.

"You can go first if you want, Natsu." Lucy said walking away.

Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Grey all headed out.

"Hey guys! Ready to rock?" Natsu shouted.

(A/N: Return of the Ipod :D)

Crossing over the seven seas, let's make a racket at our get-together while keeping in sight the island of everlasting summer as our destination.  
>It's nothing to do with our skin colour nor the language we speak,<br>anyone can enjoy themself.

As if to shake up these depressingly ordinary days,  
>we drained the cups of their frothing carbonated drinks.<br>Right now, if we set free these feelings that are welling up,  
>the sunset sky will be tinged with passion.<br>Come, let's all start to dance!

Our compass is pointing to the sun,  
>if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom.<br>The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings.

The sun sets over and over again.  
>Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine,<br>as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves,  
>destiny's paradise is right here, right now.<p>

It's too late to be lamenting about yesterday.  
>If you would just leave yourself to the music,<br>you'll see that you feel much lighter.  
>Even now, it seems like you can fly, doesn't it?<p>

"Just because there's a mountain standing there," was what the mountaineer said.  
>In the end, the answer is simple,<br>everyone is a traveler looking to challenge constantly.  
>Look, even the rain changes to energy,<br>let the smiles bloom and let's all dance till dawn!

Our compass is pointing to the sun,  
>if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom.<br>The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings.

The sun sets over and over again.  
>Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine,<br>as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves,  
>destiny's paradise is right here, right now.<p>

Our compass is pointing to the sun,  
>if we go after it, we'll be able to gain freedom.<br>The fireworks that we launch together will unite our feelings.

The sun sets over and over again.  
>Even though there is no guarantee that tomorrow's weather will be just fine,<br>as long as we're adept at riding the raging waves,  
>destiny's paradise is right here, right now~!<p>

"Well! Here's Pretty Little Fairies!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy and the girls headed towards the stage while Natsu and the guys were walking to Lucy. "Good luck", Grey and Natsu said in unison.

"Alrighty guys the last song for y'all!"

You can't think that the answers exist somewhere The answers only exist inside you

You're cool Just the way you are, with your honest feelings and everything It's definitely love Right now, with these overflowing feelings and everything

Try facing the sun and bumping into it with all your might Face forward, and lift your head up, there's no time for crying

A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!  
>I love you, working so hard The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!<br>I want to show you all these feelings in my heart I l.o.v.e y.o.u

It's OK if you can't find the reasons anywhere By the time you realize it, you'll already be running

Because it's now Break through while you're barefoot, forever And it's love Go trough, and don't give up, forever

It's OK if you eat until you're full on a day when you're sad If you're down occasionally, it's OK to sleep until noon

A kiss of deep emotions! A kiss in this "moment"!  
>I want to give it to you, working so hard A kiss to say "It's OK"! A kiss to your "mischievousness"!<br>I want you to feel all the feelings in my heart H.o.l.d m.e

It's OK if you eat until you're full on a day when you're sad If you're down occasionally, it's OK to sleep until noon

A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!  
>I love you, working so hard The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!<br>I want to show you all these feelings in my heart I l.o.v.e y.o.u

"Thank you! Good night!"

Mi: Uhh.. I'm sick.. :P Andi was insulted by one of my best friends.. T_T She called me dumb because I don't have Pre-ap classes, because i thought that was stupid and I didn't want to be like everyone and take it. I'm unique gawd dammit!  
>Anyways I'll try to update everyday. But sometimes Laziness gets the best of me :3 Songs:<br>Mean by Taylor Swift Fiesta by +Plus & Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! by Buono!  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Mi: Well I am still sick :/ I just saw Die Hard (original) it was really good! Anyways Here's the story :)

"Whew-we! I am beat!" Natsu shouted and plopped down onto the couch.

"Wha'dya say to a game of Truth or Dare?" Gajeel suggested. "That'll be exciting, don't chya think? Gii-hee.."

Everyone agreed. Lucy grabbed a nearby bottle and everyone gathered in a circle. (A/N: That's how my friends and I play :D) Lucy sat in the center while Grey sat on her right side. Erza was next to him and Gajeel was next to her along with Levi on his right and Jellal followed next. Wendy was next to Natsu and he was on the left of Lucy. "So who will go first? I'll be asking the first person and you have to tell the honest to god truth and do every single dare that I say. So here we go!" Jellal said and span the bottle around.

(A/N: I'm going to use my app :D)

It span on and on until it landed on Wendy.

"Wendy.. Truth or dare?" He started.

"Um...Truth?" She said backing away.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Um.. Yes.."

"Hohoho! Who was the lucky guy?" Natsu said and leaned into her face.

"That wasn't the question", she said and smiled. Wendy then grabbed the bottle which then landed on Lucy.

"Lucy-san.. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, bring on a dare!" She shouted.

"Describe someone in the group in ten words and we try to guess who it is!"

"Okay, let's see he is rowdy, he's cute, rough around the edges, not afraid of anything, has a sense of humor , brown eyes, he gets red easily, wears sandals all the time, kind of a delinquent, and he looks like a dragon." She stated.

Everyone but Grey grinned, Natsu was getting red at the 'cute' statemeant. "Natsu!" They all except Grey shouted.

"My turn!" The bottle once again span.

"Levi - chan!" Lucy shouted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Duh, all of you of course", she smiled.

Levi grabbed the bottle and started to spin.

"Erza! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She stated putting her hands on her hips. "Why isn't it spinning to any of the guys?"

"I seriously have no idea.. But I dare you to eskimo kiss Jellal!" Levi stated looking up at his face.

Erza stepped into the circle and got on her knees. She sat up and looked into Jellal's eyes. She then put her soft nose upon his and rubbed them together. She stepped away and blushed madly and said, "I hate you Levi...".

Levi just looked at her and smiled widely. She could easily tell that they both liked each other from day one. "Anyways it's your turn.."

Erza went back to her spot and span the bottle. The bottle then landed on.. "Natsu.." She said devilishly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go tell Elfman that 'I like your style' and pretend to shoot them with a double barell.." She glared.

"Fine..", he said getting up sluggishly and walked towards the drivers part of the bus. Lucy followed just make sure he did it.

He walked in to see Evergreen driving and Elfman looking at him confused. "What are doing here? It's not like you to come over here." Evergreen said trying to look at him and the road at the same time.

Natsu turned to Elfman and said "I like your style!" He made a gesture with his two hands as if they were guns. He stormed off from the premises after he made that statement only to run into something soft and warm. He looked at them with confusion and sqweezed. As he did so he heard a soft moan. "Are you done milking me?"

Natsu looked up to find Lucy glaring at him. She punched him as hard as she could. "Damn pervert.." She said dragging him by the collar and placing him in the spot next to her. "Natsu, wake up it's your turn." She said with a pissed voice.

He woke up from his fake concussion and span the bottle.

"Jellal! Truth or dare?"

"Truth.." He said still blushing from the 'eskimo' incedent.

"What is your best quality?" Natsu rolling his eyes.

"Obviously my good looks..",He said smoothing back his hair while glitter shined through the hair.

"My turn.." He said spinning the bottle again. "Grey.. Truth or dare?"

"Obviously I would want to a dare, c'mon whatchu got?" He said said gesturing his hands.

"I dare you to lick Lucy's armpit.."

"Ewww gross! No, I won't let that happen!" Lucy said backing away into Natsu. Wendy stretched across Natsu and pushed Lucy into Grey.

"You have to do it, it's the rules..", Erza said glaring at Lucy.

Lucy got up from Grey's lap and extended her arm up. all that was to see was a pale well kept armpit, afterall she was a girl. Grey on the other hand extended his tongue and leaned closer into what he thought was beautiful. Lucy let out a loud moan as if she was actually having sex with the blue haired wonder. He leaned back up with everyone saying 'Ugh sick!'. He covered his mouth in embaressment. He reverted back to the game and just went ahead and chose Gajeel since he hasn't gone what's so ever. "Truth or dare?" Grey said plainly.

"Gi-hee.. Dare"

"I dare you to let us write on your t'shirt with white out saying 'whistle if you think I'm cute!'" He stated with satisfication.

"Fine.." He said leaning down.

Gray grabbed some white out from Evergreen's desk and wrote 'whistle if you think I'm cute!'.

"Oh and you have to wear that shirt to our concert.." He said giggling.

"Aw! Come the eff on!" He said grabbing Grey's collar.

Elfman came into the room right at te last moment. "Hey! What the hell's going on here?"

Gajeel put him down and walked away next to Levi.

"Anyways.. We're heading to Sacramento, and you guys need your rest, so you can all be great men when you wake up!" He yelled.

"WE'RE GIRLS!" Lucy, Wendy, and Levi said in unison.

"Oh well.. goodnight!" he said running away to his room.

"Night everyone", everyone said together.

As everyone was leaving Jellal stopped to talk to Erza. They were the only two in the room now. "What's wro-" Erza was stopped by a pair of warm lips slammed into her mouth. She pulled away quickly. "What the hell?" She shouted.

"Erza.. You don't remember me?" He said holding her closer to him. "Erza.. I love you so much and you don't remember me?"

Mi: Well there will be more tomorrow! It might be late cuz I gotta clean my room.. -_-"

Anyways.. App = Truth or Dare Free.

Yippie kai yay motherfucker! 


	9. Chapter 9

M: Well luckily I did not clean my room today :) I did see another great movie today called "Mr. Hollands Opus" it's about what I love the most right now other than the people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story.. Band! I love band! I play bass clarinet in class and clarinet on the field. :)) Anyways..

"Umm...", Erza said putting her thumb on her chin. Almost an hour went by, she then finally snapped. She pointed with her thumb and index finger. "I REMEMBER YOU!" She said in realization.

Flashback!

It was March 2nd, 2002 at Dreyer elementry school.

"Cana Alberona?"

"Here"

"Alzack Connell?"

"Here"

"Jellal Fernandes?" (He mexican :D)

"Here.."

"Bisca Molin?"

"Here"

"Erza Scarlet?"

"Here,sir.."

*And so on and so forth..*

"Alright then! Welcome to the 4th grade, I am your teacher Mr. Conbolt." A man with dark blue hair and brown eyes said and stood.

"Now today is the first day so here are some cards, write down your name, your birthday, and your favorite tv show." He said passing out some index cards to the children.

A girl with an orange shirt with black shorts stood before the class. Her hair was tied up into a neat pony tail with strands of hair to each side of her head and she was very shy. "Um.. Mu.. My Name is... Cana Alberona.. My birthday.. is.. July 12th.. and.. I really enjoy watching the Powerpuff girls and Spongebob Squarepants..." She said clutching the piece of paper to her chest, and looked down to her feet. After she was done presenting, everyone clapped. Then the next person came up.

"Hey my name is Jellal, my birthday is December 21st. And I like to watch Cow and Chicken along with Dexter's labratory." the child said satisfied until a question was asked by the teacher.

"Jellal, what is that on your eye?"

The Mr. Conbolt pointed to his left cheek.

"To be honest, I don't know either. I think it's a birth mark or something.."

He walked off only to bump into the next girl that was going. "Excuse me, I'm sorry.." She said and looked into his eyes. He looked into her eye since she had an eye patch on at the time. The girl then go up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, My name is Erza, I was born on May 23rd, and I like to watch Courage the Cowardly dog." She stated and walked away.

^J^

"Recess!"

Erza was not really well liked after her introduction. Everyone called her names like 'freak' or 'one-eye' (If u seen futurama). Once they went outside many kids were on the swing set. She walked over there to try to make some friends but everyone walked away from except one kid, Jellal. Erza started to sob into her hands. Jellal ran to her side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No one likes me because of my interests and my eye.." She said trying to wipe away some tears.

"That's not true, I like you. You seem cool." He said extending his arms out for a hug. She took the hug offering and said, "I like you too". She smiled widely.

2 years later

"I'm sorry Jellal.. My family is moving to Fiore.. I can't stay here anymore.." A girl with long red hair in a braid said to a taller blue haired boy.

"But you can't go! We're bestest friends remember?" He shouted.

"But my father has work to do there. And my mother wants to go with him and so do I.."

"Erza.. I just want you to know... That I love you and I refuse to change my mind about you.. Your wonderful, pretty, smart and strong willed.. Even though you got that glass eye, it doesn't change my idea about you what so ever.." He said running to her embracing her with hug.

"I love you too.. We will see each other again, I guarentee it!"

"Erza, it's time to go sweetie.." Her mother, Titania Scarlet said extending out her hand. The woman had light blonde hair and wore a simple white dress. (A/N: She had no mother unfortunatly.. so I just used her nickname..)

END OF FLASHBACK!

"You know I still love you, right?" He said opening his arms up to hug her.

Erza then ran to the brown eyed boy and gave him his second kiss of the night (third if you count the Eskimo kiss). "I've never forgotten your eyes.."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Well I wasn't sure if it was really you, because I remember you telling me you had two idedntical brothers. And I thought it was your brother, Mystogan, again. Since he did impercinate you once." She said hugging him tightly.

"Well I'm beat.. Wanna sleep with me?" Jellal suggested pointing to his room.

"Why not?"

The end of chapter 9

^J^ Mi: Still sick! -_-' Anyways.. Here it is! And there is one thing I love most, which is.. I like waking up at the crack of noon to so many emails of favoriting, alerts and reviews (especially reviews). Thank you all! See y'all tomorrow, you know from now on, I wil listen to my IPod on shuffle and announce what I'm listening to. So here I go:

Currently listening to: Too Long, Steam Machine by Daft Punk at their Alive concert 2007. oh and did i mention I'm a huge fan of Daft punk? :D Love y'all :)) Oh and My favorite country is Russia? -.^J^ Anyways.. i gotta tend to some dishes so R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Mi: I hate my dumb cough.. and i don't know how to start my amv.. it's whith the song 'Peacock' by Katy Perry. So if y'all could give me some ideas.. that would be helpful. Oh and thank you for all the lovely reviews I love waking up to 'Superluv..' (my ringtone for emails).. :)) Anyways here is the next chapter :) Oh and I am so sorry for the mistakes! 0-0 Levi = Levy with a 'y' and Grey = Gray with an 'a'. Whoopsies 0-0"  
>- ^J^<p>The next moring was harsh. The morning starts out with Gajeel in his natural habitat. (XD) The drummer then got out from his bunk to get him an artichoke. He always thought a vegtable was good to eat in the morning, especially something as diffcult to eat. He looked up from his bottom bunk to ng her something red in Jellals bed. He then looked over to see Erza asleep in his arms. He started to laugh quietly and he snuck off to the kitchen only to find Levy watching an episode of Spongebob with a bowl of Frosted Flakes in her lap. She looked like a seven year old watching her first cartoon, her eyes were glued to the television! She finally turned when it cut to commercial break. "What are you doing up so early?" She said walking toward him.<p>

"Nothing much, other than seeing the sickest thing in my life.." He said garbbing the green veggie from the crisper.

"Oh yeah? What's that? Other than me enjoying my cartoons early in the morning.." She said putting her bowl into the sink, and ran the water.

"Well, I'm not one to gossip, but I saw Scarlet in bed with Fernandes.. Gi-hee..".

"Woah! That's awesome! Gotta tell Lucy when she wakes up.. speaking of Lucy, have you noticed she's getting closer to Gray and Natsu?" She said while plopping down onto the couch next to the TV.

"Yeah, they don't stop fighting about it when they get into the room. Natsu even says her name in his sleep!"

They laughed and talked for a good hour. Lucy woke up to find them staring into each other eyes. She giggled and walked to the bathroom to get a shower.

^J^

After everyone woke up they were back on the road. They made a pit-stop at a nearby Applebee's to get some dinner.

"How many?" An old lady said holding a serving tray.

"Ten, please." Evergreen said.

They walked to their circular booth. Lucy was in the corner with Natsu and Gray on each side of her. Wendy was next to Gray, then Jellal then Erza with his arm around her. Next to Natsu was Levy and Gajeel still chatting it up since this morning, and finally Evergreen with Elfman holding her and sweet talking. And next to them, was someone who looked sad and alone.

The waitress finally came to take their orders. "Can I get y'all something to drink?"

After she asked Erza to Gray, she got to Lucy.

"I'll have some coca-cola"

Her voice pang to the man next to them. He looked up in realization and turned. He got up.

"LUCY!" He said and stared at her.

"Loke.." She said in a surprised tone.

"Hey Lucy who's this guy?"  
>"Hey Luce who's this guy?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.<p>

"He's my ex.." She said gripping both their shirts.

Natsu leaned over and whispered to Elfman. Elfman then stood up and acted like a bodyguard.

"Do you know this man?" He asked Lucy.

"No, never seen him in my life. Only with another girl." She said hooking arms with Gray and Natsu.

"But you don't understand! She's my sister, Areis! She was helping me pick out an engagment ring for you..." He said looking down.

Lucy began to cry. "I'm so sorry Loke.. For yelling.." She said getting up and scooching people out of the way.

"So, are we back on?"

"I don't know, you see I like these two guys, but I think they don't like me back since.. So maybe, why don't we talk it over?" She said presenting his table to him.

"Okay.."

'She's so naive! Like I sereiously want her as a girlfriend! I just want her for her body..'

Mi: Oooo that boy is in for some deep shit if Natsu and Gray ever find out about it.. Although I am pro Nalu, GraLu and LoLu...Anways, see you tomorrow!

Listening to: Silence.. :(

Please R&R! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Mi: WHEW! 36 REVIEWS! THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! I am so happy! Love yoohh! ^3^ - Smoochezz!

Once Lucy and Loke were sitting in the booth next to the group. Gray and Natsu were watching them closly until Loke's phone went off.

"Hello? One sec, I have to take this." He said getting up.  
>Both Natsu and Gray followed behind closely. Loke headed out the door and behind the restaurant.<p>

"Yes, I'm with her. No I don't like her anymore, I only have feelings for you. You know I just want her for her money. Although her body's hot and all I just need to convince her to give money to me so we can support our family..", he said covering up his mouth.

"Yeah, I love you too. Bye."

Loke tuned to find Natsu and Gray up in his face. "Where in the hell do you think your going?"

Next thing you know, Natsu was carrying Loke by his back collar and boy was he bloody!

"What happened?" Lucy screamed running to his side.

"Lucy, the man was using you for money.." Natsu said throwing him to the ground.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack..." Gray came in.

"Ugh!" She said and slapped Loke as hard as she could.

Loke was then thrown out of the restaurant in his car. "Thank you, Natsu, Gray.." Lucy said hugging them tightly.

"Ready to go?" Evergreen said putting out a tip for the waitress.

^J^

"Levy, it's your turn to preform a solo!" Lucy said in their dressing room getting ready. Ever since their big break they would take turns not only picking the clothes they were going to wear, but singing solos out on stage! It was Levy's turn this time with, Natsu's approval, Gajeel. He would of-course sing with her with his snare and she would be on the grand piano.

Levy went to his side to the entrance to the stage. "Ready?"

"This was a set up.. But yeah I'm ready."

They walked out on stage to see a huge grand piano but no snare! "Where's my snare?" He said turning around scratching his head. Suddenly, a huge mass of whistles came flying throught the air.

Gajeel had forgotten that Gray wrote on his back. He turned and told Levy he would play piano with her.

"You know how to play?" She asked.

"Yes, my father was very strong willed and made me play all the time..."

She smiled at him and grabbed the mic. "HELLO SACRAMENTO! I'M LEVY MCCGARDEN THE PIANIST IN THE BAND, PRETTY LITTLE FAIRIES!" Levy shouted into the mic then handing it to Gajeel.

"YO! I'M GAJEEL REDFOX FROM THE BAND DEVIL'S TAIL! AND WE'RE GOING SING Y'ALL A LITTLE SONG!" He screached.

Levy got onto the right side with Gejeel on the left.

Levy started: I can't believe what you said to me Last night when we were alone You threw your hands up Baby you gave up, you gave up..

Gajeel then followed: I can't believe how you looked at me With your Scarlet glossy eyes In your tight jeans with your long hair And your cigarette stained lies..

As he sang he looked deep into Levy's eyes pounding the keys along with the rythm.

Levy couldn't stop staring in his deep red eyes.

L: Could we fix you if you broke?  
>And is your punch line just a joke?<p>

G: I'll never talk again Oh girl you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless

L: And I'll never love again,  
>Oh boy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless<p>

G:I can't believe how you slurred at me With your half wired broken jaw You popped my heart seams On my iron dreams, iron dreams~!

They kept staring and staring.

L: I can't believe how you looked at me With your Johnnie Walker eyes He's gonna get you and after he's through There's gonna be no love left to rye..

G: And I know that it's complicated But I'm a loser in love So baby raise a glass to mend All the broken hearts Of all my wrecked up friends~!

L: I'll never talk again Oh boy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless so speechless~!

G: I'll never love again,  
>Oh Levy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless<p>

Her eyes were wide when he said her name. But he meant it.. Gajeel then felt his metal heart pound.

Levy & Gajeel (flustered): How?  
>Haaaa-oooo-wow?<br>H-ooow?  
>Wow<p>

Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
>H-ooow?<br>Wow

L: And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to Would you give it all up?  
>Could I give it all up for you?<p>

G: And after all the boys and girls that we've been through Would you give it all up?  
>Could you give it all up?<p>

L: If I promise boy to you *Chord pund*

G: That I'll never talk again..

L: And I'll never love again..

G &L: I'll never write a song Won't even sing along...

G: I'll never love again So speechless You left me speechless, so speechless Why you so speechless, so speechless?

L: Will you ever talk again?  
>Oh Gajeel, why you so speechless?<br>You've left me speechless so speechless!

G&L: Some men may follow me Some women may follow me But you choose "death and company"  
>Why you so speechless? Oh oh~..<p>

There hands left the board. They got up quickly and left. Once they were on the stairs for the backstage, they shared a deep and passionate kiss. They parted and ran to their dressing rooms. "What happened?" Lucy said paniking.  
>"Um... We kinda kissed.." She said looking down and redder than a tomato.<p>

"Woah! Levy has a boyfriend. Levy has a boyfriend!" Lucy teased. "Anyways we're on next!"

Levy approached Erza with a smirk. "I know what happened last night..."

Erza blushed furiously! "We are going to tell everyone tonight... At least that's what he promised me..."

"Wasn't it apparent when he had his arm wrapped around you during dinner?" She asked grabbing her keytar.

"Shut up.." she said garbbing her sticks and heading out the door.

^J^

The girls got on stage. "HEY SACRAMENTO! READY TO CHILL WITH US?" Lucy screamed.

The song started out with Lucy strike the guitar. Then it started out like kard rock tune.

Telling Layla's story spoken 'Bout how all her bones are broken Hammers fall on all the pieces Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing I'm ashamed of all my somethings She's glad for one day of comfort Only because she has suffered

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures~!

A roar applause flew into the atmosphere. Lucy looked back at the band to tell them the next song.

Again a rock themed song came on. Headbanging was a contagious disease among the crowd.

The question asked in order To save her life or take it The answer no to avoid death The answer yes would make it Make it

Do you believe in God Written on the bullet Say yes to pull the trigger Do you believe in God Written on the bullet And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence To remember her last sentence She answered him knowing what would happen Her last words still hanging in the air In the air

Do you believe in God Written on the bullet Say yes to pull the trigger Do you believe in God Written on the bullet And Cassie pulled the trigger

How many will die I will die I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God Written on the bullet Say yes to pull the trigger Do you believe in God Written on the bullet And Cassie pulled the trigger

(Do you believe)  
>Do you believe in God (Do you believe)<br>Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
>Do you believe in God<p>

Everyone had stopped playing and all was quiet. Then Lucy raised her head and sang.

And I will pull the trigger...

'Woops' and 'Woo's were chanted among the concert hall. "STAY HERE CAUSE UP NEXT IS DEVIL'S TAIL! THANK YOU SACRAMENTO!" Lucy screamed.

^J^

Natsu was now on stage ready to get freaky!

"YO, SACRAMENTO! WE ARE DEVIL'S TAIL!" Natsu screamed.

Shall we begin? It's show-time. The invitation is for the beautiful you .  
>How does one game sound? Please allow me some of your time.<p>

Do you consent to the rule book? Compassion is a useless affection .  
>You want a favour from me .<br>A penalty is inevitable.

You can't turn back the hands on the clock I've already put my cards into play

Joker, a girl with wet eyes Joker, a sign of the shaken world Joker, pleasant circumstances have risen Joker, two girls disappeared

I introduce you to the world The darkness dissolves amongst a see of trees I'm already having critical expectations Well, what are you currently feeling?

I gave you unbreakable love, asking nothing in return The cards have already been put into play

Joker, the light shifted to a dim Joker, recovering from an agitated anger Joker, restraining the limbs it affected Joker, the two people kept still expressions

Joker, a girl with wet eyes Joker, a morning star from the world of the dead was visible Joker, pleasant circumstances have risen Joker, the two girls ran away together...!

"Nother?" He said talking to the audience.

Going through this life looking for Angels People passing by, looking for Angels.

Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet

Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain All the faces are filled with so much anger Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers

There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear We want it we want We want a reason to live We're on a pilgrimage A crusade for hope Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know

We need it we need We need more than this

Going through this life looking for angels People passing by looking for angels Walking down the streets looking for angels Everyone I meet looking for angels

So many nations with so many hungry people So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize we've been desensitized by the lies of the world We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear

Who can help protect the innocence of our children Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget We want it we want We want a reason to live We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation To let love be our light and salvation

We need it we need We need more than this

I became a savior to some kids I'll never meet Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?

What will you do to help someone along the way?  
>Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me In the midst of the most painful faces Angels show up in the strangest of places<p>

Walking down the streets looking for angels Everyone I meet looking for angels Walking down the streets looking for angels Everyone I meet looking for angels Walking down the streets looking for angels Everyone I meet looking for angels Walking down the streets looking for angels Everyone I meet looking for angels

"THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT!" He screamed.

Mi: Yep.. Tomorrows chapter might not happen, but in my absence you'll get two new chapters! Won't that be great?

Songs:  
>Speechless by Lady Gaga Fully Alive &amp; Cassie by Flyleaf Joker by Gakupo Kamui &amp; Looking for Angels by Skillet<p>

Listening to: an episode of Spongebob :3 Eating: Flamin' Hot Limon Crunchy Cheetos :D (Delicioso~!)

Oh! Because of my absence is I'm going out of town. So :D C U later!

R&R Plzzzzzzzzz!


	12. Chapter 12

Mi: Well today got my rubber bands for mah braces! :B I so happy :D Anyways, thank you again for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, & favorites.. If I knew where you lived, I would hug you until suffication or something like that :) Maybe a kissie poo :D (S'cuse meh I'mma fan of Kururu)..  
>Anyways... HERE IT IS :))))))<p>"Ah! That was a great show!" Lucy shouted as they were getting on the bus.<p>

Everyone sat on the parallel couches talking until Jellal an Erza both stood up.

"Everyone, we have an announcement.." Jellal said raising his hands up.

"We have been hanging out since I was about eight, when I moved, and completely forgot about him! I actually love him. So, we are offically a couple!" Erza said holding his hand and blushed.

"That's great! Any other news?" Lucy said hinting to Levy.

"Yes. Levy, you wanna go out?" Gajeel said plainly.

Levy's heart melted. "Of course!" She said running and glomping him. :3

The girls swooned and cupped their faces over the new realtionships, while the guys were just clapping softly. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Gray got up and opened to find a girl in a russian looking costume with dark blue hair crying. She sprang from the doorstep into his arms and said, "Gray!"

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" He yelled.

^J^

"You and Lyon got divorced?" He shouted.

She nodded. "He told me exactly, I love you Juvia, but I love Sherry more.. But the truth I've always loved you more, Gray-sama...", she leaned closer.

"But.. I thought you loved Lyon", He said pushing her back.

"Yes, but shortly after we got married ,he started to see Sherry behind my back. So I just told him me or her? He wanted her..." She said leaning into his chest. "I have always loved you ever since I laid eyes on you.."

He didn't mind if she was on his chest, kind of enjoyed it.

^J^

Later that night, Lucy was on her way out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth when Natsu stopped her in her tracks.

"Lucy, are you okay? I mean, you know from earlier.." He said grabbing her arms.

"I'm perfectly fine, Natsu.. I'm just.. sad." She said in an empathetic voice.

"Why? You have a great life! You have the band, you have your friends, and best of all, you have me!"

"Well Natsu let me start by telling you some stuff..." She said grabbing his hand and lead him to the couch.

"My name is not Lucy Cooper.." She looked down.

"Then what is it? Is it a boy name that your too embaressed about? Or is it an ugly name?"

"No, my first name is Lucy, but I my last name is Heartphilia... I come from a very wealthy family."

"What's not to love about that? You could have loads!"

"That's not the point. You see, I've been trying to hide from my father. He wants me to marry a forty year old."

"Ew! That's gross! Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because.." She stopped and looked up into his eyes. "He's coming soon..."

Mi: Welp! G'night!  
>Listenin' to: Yet again Silenece...<p>


	13. Chapter 13

Mi: Hey :D Thank y'all again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.. :)))) Here's the story.

"How do you know he's coming?" Natsu said looking serious.

"I saw one of his men at the concert... He looked up at me as I was singing Cassie..." Lucy said as tears started to form in her eyes. She continued. "I'm twenty one now and he's been trying to get me ever since I turned sixteen. Only Levy, Erza, and Wendy know about this. I'm telling you, because I can trust you. You and Gray defended me when I was naive, so I think you can help me.."

"How? You dad is probably way bigger than me." Natsu said extending his hands out vertically.

"Because..." She stopped. "Did you hear something?"

Suddenly the bus shook as if someone was trying to bust in. Everyone sprang out of bed and came into the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Gray said getting closer to the door.

All the guys stood in front of the door to fend off whatever was coming.  
>Bam Baam BAM!<br>The door swung open to reveal two men in black suits.  
>"Step aside, young men." One of them said moving the guys out of the way. The other man grabbed Lucy by the wrist and dragged her to the door.<p>

"Natsu!" She said extending her hand out to reach his.

"LUCY!" He said trying to reach her, but it was too late. The door shut with the group Lucyless. Natsu ran to the front of the bus, sat down in the drivers seat, started the car and followed the limo.

^J^

Lucy on the other hand was unconscious in the back of the limo. The light glared on one named Jude Heartphilia. He smirked. "Yep, that's my daughter alright. This is the woman who you are going to marry."

"She looks really beautiful." A mono-toned voice said in the shadows.

^J^

An hour later Lucy woke up. "How did I get in my old room?" She said looking around.

A maid opened the door. "Ms. Lucy, your awake. Your father has requested your presence for dinner."

Lucy knew the drill and got up. She went to her closet to fetch her evening gown. She slid it one and left the room to the dining.

She found her father talking with a large, spikey headed blonde man. "Ah Lucy, come meet your husband to be, Laxus Dreyar." She rolled her eyes and gave a small wave. She sat away from everyone at the end of the table. She looked out the window which was on the side of the table to find her tour bus speeding down the long road and parked quickly. Out came out of the drivers side was none other than Natsu Dragneel. Lucy then got up and ran to the door. "Natsu!" She said happily and sprang to hug him.

Natsu was blushing three layers of red due to the fact he's never seen Lucy in a dress, but he was so happy to see smile. Jude was now at the top of the stairs with Laxus staring down at them. "Lucy, who is the peasent?" He said rudely.

"Father, this is the man I want to marry." She said holding Natsu's hand tightly.  
>Natsu blushed like mad! 'Marriage?' he thought. 'That was fast...'<p>

"Does he come from a wealthy family?"

"Yes!" Natsu blurted out. Lucy raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'What are you doing?' "My father, Igneel Dragneel, owns a kingdom called Fiore in Earthland."

"Oh, your that Dragneel! Very well then, the man who can steal my daughters heart is the man she will marry. Dragneel please shake on it with Mr. Dreyar, here."

"Did you say Dreyar?" Natsu asked.

Mi: Yeah, I'm going to end it there, sowwy :3 Nightiezzz :D

Listening to: Sunshine and Celery Stalks by Pinkiepieswear! (My fave song :3)


	14. Chapter 14

Mi: WOOP WOO! (Anyone who watches Tosh.0 would get this :D)  
>Anyways.. Thank you again for the lovely reviews, favorites, alerts... I WUV YOOH~! New episdoe was the bomb digady! Can you believe they came back? (I'm gonna say 'they 'since I don't want to give it away...) Anyways.. oh! and I played a bass signed by GETTY LEE! I was spazzing... :D Here is next chappie! Sorry there so short, I just tired and sleepy and end it right there.. :I<p>"Mr. Drganeel, do you have a problem with the man's given name?" Jude said with a questionable expression on his face.<p>

"No! My father and your grandfather were great friends!" Natsu shouted, still holding Lucy's hand.

"Oh.. Is that right? I hate that old man." Laxus said bluntly and crossing his arms.

'Guess they had some kind of fight or something..' he thought.

Laxus walked down the stairs towards Lucy. He pulled Natsu's hand out of Lucy's and slipped his hand into her's.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"C'mon, let's talk about colors.." He said walking off with her.

^J^

Lucy and Laxus spent about half of the day getting to know each other. They talked and laughed, but a very jealous pink headed boy was biting his thumb in anticiapation. With one more word to spare in their conversation, Lucy had to use the restroom, giving Natsu a chance to 'get to know' Laxus.

"So..ah.."

"It's okay.. I know you like her more, I might like her. But I think that you love her just by watching us the whole time." He smirked. "But, I won't back down. She's amazingly beautiful..."

"But I love her! Why dont' we do something to settle this, I bring her out on a date and you do the same."

"I'm listening.."

"Then we find out who she liked more."

Natsu left quickly so Lucy wouldn't see him talking to Laxus, since she thinks Natsu's going to pick a fight with him.

"Hey Lucy, why don't we go out on tomorrow night?" Laxus asked Lucy as she sat down on the white leather couch along with him.

"Sure! What time do you want to go?"

"About.. six or eight."

"Okay! It's a date." She said cheerfully. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure.. Why not", he replied sitting back and putting his arm around her.

-Time skip to Friday-

"Lucy? Are you ready?" Laxus said knocking on her door.

"Hang on a sec! I have to fix my hair!" She shouted back.

Thirty minutes later, Lucy came out in a black cocktail dress with white ruffles coming down to the side. "Are you ready to go?"

He was shocked. "You look- Stunning..." He said in his mono-toned voice.

They headed out to a nearby house of blues to have a drink or two. As they walked in, many people who seemed to be some of the paparazzi taking photos of Lucy with Laxus. "Jeez.. Table for two please.." Lucy said putting her hand on her head trying to cover her face.

They talked about their lives, like how Lucy was on the road all the time, and how Laxus' father, Ivan, always trying to set him up with different women every ten seconds. Until...

"It's Kareoke night!" Said a woman getting up on stage. She was African- American (Don't see alot of those in anime..) with huge red hoop earings and was spunky. "Just sign your name over there and we can put you up one by one!" She pointed to the corner of the bar with a huge binder on the side.

Of course Lucy had to sign up! She got in line in behind two woman and signed her stage name. She sat down and waited for her turn.

The first to woman were overly drunk and sounded like a chainsaw being jammed into the motor of a car. Finally it was Lucy's turn! She ran up on stage. While people reliezed who she was and started to video tape her and take photos, Lucy grabbed the mic and began to sing to the tune.

I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight

I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to this dark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I'm a winner

I'm gonna marry the night Gonna marry the night Gonna bury the night

I'm gonna marry the night I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothing on this street to explore

M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the street that I love In my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner

Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothing on this street to explore

M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night

Nothing's too cool to take me from you New York is not just a town that you never knew Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic

Get ginger ready, climb in Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels 'Cause that's where we make love

Come on and run Turn the car on and run

I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna burn a hole in the road I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothing on these streets to explode

M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night

Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry M-m-m-marry the night~!

Everyone cheered and clapped. The lady then went up to the mic. "Thank you Lucy Cooper! You rock! Next, we have... Laxus Channing!

"You used a fake name and signed up?" Lucy said sitting down as Laxus got up.

"Yep!"

He rose his face up to the spotlight and began.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you will find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing We're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm sure There's no need to complicate, our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours

So please don't please don't please don't There's no need to complicate Cause our time is short This was, this was, this is our fate, I'm yours~!

Lucy was smiling an blushing once again only by someone other than Natsu...

Mi: I'm sleepy~ Nightiezzz

R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Mi: I AM SO SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT T-T I just get really tired and I've been busy because I had to go to a wedding. And I promised y'all a chapter every night! :/ And we've been running late to get back to our hotel..Anyways.. Thanks again for reading this :D -

Today was Natsu's turn to take Lucy out to dinner! He woke up birght and early at about nine in the morning ,excited and ready to see her smiling face. He quickly ran to her room to see her reading Pride and Prejudice. "Hey Luce! Ready for our date?" He said still in his boxers.

Lucy looked up to find Natsu shirtless and blushed. "Sure.. I'll take a shower, brush my teeth, and all that junk.." she said as she got up out of her golden victorian king sized bed with a canopy above her blonde head.

"I'll go do that stuff too.." He said rubbing the back of his head.

^J^

"Hey Luce, are you ready?" He said outside of her door.

"Yeah, hang on a sec..." She said back.

She was excited, but nervous. She approached him in a nice black and red sun dress.

"You look absoulutely beautiful..." He said putting out his hand to escort her to the car he borrowed from her father.

^J^

First he took her to go see, the re-showing of 'Titanic'. Once the movie was over, Lucy was in tears for awhile. "Why did Jack have to die?" She whined. He lept from her chair to Natsu's chest. "I don't want you to die, Natsu!" She shouted.

He blushed madly, but hugged her back. He then drove them to the nearest cheesecake factory to have dinner.

After they ate, he drove to the beach, where it was empty. He took off his shoes. "C'mon Luce! Let's go for a walk!" He said grabbing her hand after she took off her heels.

They talked about their lives to each other like how Devil's Tail started and the explaination on how Pretty Little Faires was formed. After their long walk, they were back where they first were. "Stay here! I'll be right back!" Natsu said.

He walked away to the trunk of the mercades and got out his acoustic guitar. He walked over to her and he started to strum. He got on his knee and started to sing.

I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought hey You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you 'Cause, baby, two is better than one There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life But I figured out with all that's said and done Two is better than one, two is better than one~

He finished with Lucy crying tears of joy. She cupped her face as Natsu rose from where he was. Lucy ran up to face and gave a long 'detailed' (if you know what I mean..) kiss. They stayed like that as the tides toppled onto each other. Fireworks mentally exploded in both their heads. "I love you, Lucy. And nothing would change my mind."

She smiled and cried even more. "I love you too, Natsu.." Lucy said as she kissed him more.

As they drove off, there stood Laxus crushing a can with his bare hands. He picked up his Iphone, dialed a number, and placed it on his ear. "Father, get rid of Natsu Dragneel."

Mi: Sorry.. I'm tired a cold. And I vow to give a chapter every single night! If I don't one day for some reason, I will post two chapters! TWO I TELL YA!

Oh yeah! I forgot tell you what the songs were yesterday!

Song that Lucy sang: Marry the Night by Lady Gaga (Stephani Germanotta) [I love her soo much..]  
>Song Laxus sang: I'm Yours by Jason Miraz &amp; Song that Natsu sang: Two is Better Than One by BoyslikeGirls feat. Taylor Swift. (But Natsu sang it alone)<p>

Listening to: Black Jesus (Amen Fashion) by Lady Gaga :D Oh! it changed! Now listening to Oh Yeah! by Daft Punk (Love them too.. with a passion! I LOVE YOU THOMAS BANGALTER AND GUY CHRISTO!) Changed once again: Now listening to: Last Sunday Night Parody by Shane Daweson (I WUV YOU SHANE~!)

R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Mi: Hay, hay, hay, hay~! Guesh what... I'M BACK HOME, BABY! You see, I went out of town for a bit... I'm watching one of my fave crime shows, Rizzoili and Isles :D might give me some ideas.. Anyways.. Thanks again for reading! And for the faves, reviews, and alerts.. I STILL WUV YOU ALL~! Smoochezz~!  
>-<p>After Lucy and Natsu finished their date, they decided to grab some drinks. Before they left, Natsu called Lucy's father to ask him to bring Gray or Elfman to get the car, just in case they got kind of drunk or tipsy. (AN: Both groups are staying at the mansion, if it clears up any confusion.)

As the walked into the bar, two men in black (no not the people who hunt aliens..) were walking slowly behind them, watching the pinkette's every move on her.

They sat right in front of the bartender, ready to order their drinks. He had spikey red hair and he was very muscular.  
>"Yes I would like a Boilermaker." Natsu stated.<p>

"Woah there, that's a little strong for you little guy." The man said.

"You pickin' a fight?" Natsu said raising his fist. Natsu caught a glimpse of his name tag. It read 'Dan'.

"No, just let me see your ID, please."

The man looked down at the card, gave it back. "And for you pretty lady?"

With that Natsu got furious! "Hey!" He shouted.

"Natsu, calm down! It's his job to treat customers well!" Lucy shouted. "I would like a Malibu Pineapple, sugar smacks~" She cooed back.

"Let's see that ID of yours, cutie pie~"

"Look buddy.." Natsu said getting up once again.

"Hey man, she started it!" The bartednder said putting his hands up.

Natsu turned to Lucy who rolled her eyes, but smiled on how protective Natsu was to her. 'I love him.. Just the way he is..' she thought.

"I got it!" Lucy said putting her fist on her hand in realization.

"What is it?" The bartender and Natsu said in unison.

"Oh nothing.. Could we have our drinks please?"

^J^

After Natsu and Lucy had a total of three to six drinks, and of course they were steamingly drunk!

"Natsu~ hic. Wanna sleep in mah beeeeeeedddddddddddd?" She yelled in the taxi.

"Surrrrrr-" Natsu was cut off by him passing out immediatly.

The taxi driver grabbed his phone and raised it to his ear. "He's out, what do you want me to do with them?" He said with Lucy still conscious, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Okay. Miss.. I'm sorry I have to do this.." The taxi driver said putting a napkin to Lucy's face. She instantly passed out atop Natsu.

^J^

They got to the mansion to find Laxus waiting for the driver. The driver carried her out and put Lucy into his arms. Laxus carried her off to her bedroom to be laid down after he put her in her pj's. (And yes he saw everything of hers ain't he a perv!) He got into his night clothes and laid next to her as if he were there the whole time.

-On Natsu's side-

Natsu woke up the next morning to find himself in a hotel. He got up and ran to the nearest window. He looked at the signs, but they seemed awfully familier.

HE WAS BACK IN VEGAS!

Natsu ran to the bathroom to see if he was dreaming. He washed his face many times, pinched himself, and even tried making a fireball! He certainly wasn't dreaming. He looked high and low for Lucy, but no sign of her anywhere. The phone rang shortly after he walked out of the restroom. He picked it up, sat on the bed next to it, and placed on his ear. "Hello?"

"How was you sleep?" A mono toned man answered.

"Laxus! What the hell did you do with Lucy?" Natsu shouted.

"Relax, she's in my arms and she told me, that she loved me more..." He responded.

"She would never! I know she loves me no matter what!"

"Oh? Why don't you ask her now?"

It panned back to Laxus with Lucy asleep still, but another woman walked in and started to speak," I love Laxus more, we are going to get married in two weeks, hope you could be there to see it.."

It panned back to Natsu in his hotel room. He broke down onto the ground and started to cry. "Look, you fucking bastard! I love her! I love Lucy Heartfilia! She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she has an amazing voice! AndI know she thinks the same of me! You did something to her and I'm gonna find out what!" Natsu shouted back, fighting back tears.

Laxus chuckled. "I'll just see you try, you have two weeks.." He said and hung up.

"This oughta be good..." -  
>Mi: Ending it there tonight! You know.. I'm sooo sorry they've been short, it's cause I can't think of anything! So I just write until I think something.. :D<p>

Watching: Spongebob... :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Mi: Thanks you all soo much~ I cry everytime i see a new review (of course tears of joy) You all inspire me to write more! : So If I could somehow get into your computers or IPods (Since I usually read on my IPod) I would seriously smother you with my love! 3 **

* * *

><p>After Natsu stopped crying, he decided to head out to get to Lucy. He had no money, so he was basically screwed.<p>

He walked all over town to at least try to find someone that he knew. "What the hell are you doing here?" A voice called behind him.

Natsu turned around to find the person he hated most, Loke Lilica.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lucy?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, and that's what I'm trying to do.."

"What do you mean? Do you wanna talk it over with some coffee?" Loke suggested opeing the door to the nearest Starbucks.

**^J^**

"So that asshole, Laxus made some taxi driver, drove you all the way here?"

"Yeah, and I have no money and I have no way of transportation..." Natsu sighed. "And I only have two weeks before he forcefully marries her, because I know that wasn't her voice.."

Loke sighed as well. He turned his head. "I'll help you.. But only for Lucy's sake!"

"I thought you didn't love her." Natsu said turning his head in surprise.

"Well, the truth is, I wanted her money because before I met her, I had a girlfriend named Aries. When I was with Lucy, she called me up and told me she was pregnant with my child. So, I had no choice. I want to be there for my son or daughter, and Aries and I are planning on getting married in a few months. I have always loved her and I really was getting her an engagment ring until Ari called." He said."All I want, is her to be happy. She apprently loves you to the extent of kissing you like that."

Natsu blushed. "So you'll help?"

"Anything for my ol' princess."

_**-With Lucy-**_

Lucy woke up to find Laxus staring deep into her eyes. She jumped in surprise. "Laxus! What are you doing in my bed?" She shouted. She held her head in pain. "Ow~!"

He smirked and got up to her face. "Seems you have a hangover~ Do you want some sunglasses, sexy?" He said cupping her face.

"That would be nice, but what the fuck did you do with the man I love?" Lucy forcefully yelled still in pain.

He grabbed a pair of her zebra striped shades that were sitting on her side table. "Let's just say.. He's going to be gone for awhile.. Oh and your father has scheduled us to be wed in two weeks, so go get your dress, colors and stuff picked out." He said handing them to her.

"What? But I don't want to marry you! I am in love with Natsu!"She shouted and whined in pain.

He chuckled and cupped her face with his gruff hands. "You'll be mine whether you love me or not..". He took a swig of some kind of purple liquid.

She swatted his hand away. "Natsu will come save me from a scum like you!" She said as she started to realease tears.

"We'll see about that..." He gargled garbbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"NEVER! I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He said as he forcefully kissing her and realsed the liquid inside of her mouth.

Her eyes widened and pushed him away. She swallowed since the liquid tasted like grape juice. Her eye pupils were starting to fade out. She looked like she had no life left in her. She looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Laxus Dreyar..".

"I love you too, my puppet."

_**-Back with Natsu and Loke-**_

Loke offered to take him to Sacramento in his old 2000 dodge. They drove until the car suddenly stopped and Natsu awoke from his nap. "Are there?"

"No, I have to stop by and check on my wife to be.." Loke said opening the door. "You can come in if you want".

Natsu got out and walked to the door. Loke grabbed his keys to unlock it. "Honey, I'm home.." He whispered. Natsu looked up to see a woman with puffy light pink hair and matching white dress. She was cute, but she looked very sensitive. "Hi honey! Glad your home, I wanted to talk about- oh! Who's your firend? I'm sorry!" She shouted.

"Did I do something wrong?" Natsu said surprised at when she said 'Sorry'.

"Oh no! I'm sorry..", Aries said putting her hand on her on her mouth.

"His name is Natsu, we're planning on going to Sacramento for his girlfirend, Lucy."

"You mean your ex? And why? I'm sorry for asking!" She shouted.

"Yes, and because you know I love her, but I love you more.. and she's in trouble! She's going to be forced to marry the man she doesn't love!" Loke explained. "And, honey you know you don't have to say sorry to everything."

"I'm so- Oh, I mean I know. And okay! Just be home in two weeks then."

"When are you due?" Natsu asked pointing to her stomach. It was a small bump, but he wanted to make sure she was fine. I mean he didn't want Loke to miss his own son or daughter's child birth!

"Oh, I'm due in five months.. You may relax.." She said rubbing her stomach.

**^J^**

Natsu spent the night at their house that night. They left first thing the next morning. Natsu sighed, 'Lucy..What are you doing now? Sleeping? Thinking of me?' He thought. He was sad, he wanted to break down and just scream right there.

What was Lucy doing right now?

_**-To 'lifeless' Lucy-**_

Laxus had brought her friends to the room and he left immediatly.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She said.

"What happened to Natsu?" Levi asked.

"Who is this Natsu, you speak of? My love is only for Laxus. I will be his servent for his every whim." She said in a mono-toned voice.

"Lucy?" Erza, Wendy, and Levi said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: Okay! I'm ending it there! :D Is it long enough for yee? Fun fact #1: While I was writing this chapter, some kind of bug appeared into my living room (which is where I usually stay at night to watch some Netflix) it scared the living hell out of me! To be honest, I thought it was a Wasp! I got scared and ran into my kitchen, then I had to pee, and I almost took my laptop with me into the restroom! (Ain' that nasty?) As it turned out it was just some kind of beetle my cat, Dexter, was picking at. And as I ran, all three of my cats sprang up and ran to the media room upstairs! I was like "Don't leave! Kill that thing!" Course I had to be quiet, since my parents are asleep.. So good night I have dished to do.. Sadly..<strong>

**Listening to: Myself typing -_-**


	18. Chapter 18

Mi: Okay... I'm planning on writing and work on my new amv.. Oh and, I am so sorry for the mistakes! I don't judge meh... T-T

*A Week has passed with everyone helping Lucy with her wedding preparations*

Levy called everyone in the fourth living room where no one was around. "Has anyone notcied anything weird about Lucy?" She asked.

"Yes, Lucy-san isn't acting like herself! Ever since that woman went into her room.." Wendy said.

"What woman?" Gray said. "Oh, and has anyone seen Natsu?"

"Juvia didn't see Natsu go into his room last night." Juvia said as she sat on one of the couches.

"Hm.. A strange woman and Natsu's gone? Something is definatly up." Jellal chirped from behind the couch Juvia was sitting on.

Suddenly, Suna no Oshiro blasted from Erza's pocket. "Hello?" She said as she placed her red cellphone on her ear.

"Erza! Thank god! You gotta help Lucy! Tell her to stay away from Laxus, he's up to no good!" A familier voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" She said as she put it on speaker.

"It's Loke, but Natsu is next to me asleep. I tried to call Lucy, but she didn't sound like herself.."

"Why should we believe you?" They all shouted.

"Do I really have to explain? Look we only have one week before Lucy is forcefully married to him!" He shouted waking Natsu up.

"They don't believe you? Hey guys! Listen to him, you have to save Lucy, or at least make her snap out of the weirdness!" Natsu shouted.

"Where the hell are you?" Gajeel cut in.

"Currently, I'm in Bakersfield, turning into a nearby hotel."

"Okay, hurry! Laxus already told Lucy's dad that she loves him more! And big thing, Laxus keeps slipping something in Lucy's drink everytime we go out.. We don't say anything because he says it's equal or splenda.." Levy confessed.

"SO YOU LET HER DRINK IT?" Natsu and Loke shouted into the phone.

"WELL WHEN SHE DOESN'T DRINK IT SHE GETS SICK AND WOOZY!" Levy shouted back.

"Wait! What color is it?" Loke asked.

"Some kind of purple stuff.." Gajeel said.

"Aw shitters..." Loke and Natsu said in unison.

"Do you know what it is? Maybe we could get an antidote for it."

"The drug is called, Phenobarbital it usually makes the user hypnotized or sedative. In this case hypnotic, unless she's trying to take off her clothes.. He mixed it in with some grape juice or something. It's usually used to cure seizures, but in this case a witch doctor probably put a love potion into it. And probably a pretty good witch doctor at that!" Loke stated.

"Is there a an antidote?" Levy said.

"No, all you gotta do is keep it away from her for at least four hours. Think you can do that?" Natsu said.

"Sure, the guys will be up to it, we'll be the distraction." Erza said doing her usual arm cross.

^J^

Juvia, Erza, Wendy, & Levy all headed straight for Lucy's room to find her picking out colors with Laxus. "Um.. Laxus-san, Jude would like you to meet you in the second foyer, he says it's about the reception dinner." Wendy lied.

"Okay", he turned to Lucy. "Honey, I'll be right back, you pick your favorite color, and there some of your favorite grape tea."

He walked out and as Lucy tried to take a sip of the tea, Erza ran and knocked it out of her hand, causing the liquid to spill.

"Why did you do that, Erza Scarlet? My fiancee, Laxus Dreyar, made that Grape flavored beverage." Lucy said motionless.

"Why did you call me by my full name?" The tall red-head asked.

"No reason. Could you bring me a refill?" She asked.

Erza ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Turkey Hill Lemonade. She ran back and gave it to Lucy. She took a swig of the yellow liquid and put it down next to her. "I like this."

Lucy then held her head in pain and started to weeze and cry. "Lucy! Are you alright?" Levy said as she ran over to her.

"Levy? What was I doing?"

-With Laxus-

As he walked through the halls to find all the guys sitting in the in the second foyer, waiting for the tall, spikey headed blonde.

"Hey, where's Jude?" Laxus asked Gray who was sitting on the leather reclliner.

"We'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Dreyar.." Gray said folding his arms.

"About what? I haven't done anything wrong.." He lied and smirked.

"You gave poor ol' Lucy phenobarbital!" Jellal shouted.

"Yeah, then she wouldn't love me! She would be with that stupid pink-headed dumbass.." He pouted.

"Who was that woman earlier?" Gajeel asked touching the centerpiece of the mantle.

"She just happened to be a Witch Doctor and a Voice impressionist. She was one of my nanny's growing up." He said.

"We all love Lucy as a sister! We want her to be happy, not poisoned by some asshole like you!" Gajeel shouted.

Laxus again smirked. "She'll be happy alright..." He turned his back to them. "You'll see.."  
>-<p>

Mi: 0-0 This took 6 hours worth of thinking... Maybe I should start writing when I first come downstairs.. Yeah.. I'mma start doin' that.

Fun Fact # 2 - There once was an ugly barnacle.. He was SO ugly, that everyone died. The end.. *Smiles*

Fun Fact # 3 - *Whistles*  
>Friend: Wow Miyako! I didn't know you spoke bird!<br>Mi: Oh, that was Italian. :D

Listening to: An episode of Spongebob.. Me and my Spongebob :)

R&R R&R R&R!

I LOVE YOU! Smoochez!


	19. Chapter 19

**Mi: Hay~ So.. Here's the scoop. I'm sorry the chapters are short, It's cuz I write until I can think of something! So, please.. just.. deal with it.. -_-**

* * *

><p>"Lucy, do you remember anything?" Levy said running to her side.<p>

"I remember.. Waking up next to Laxus.. He forced kissed me.. Then I- Black out.." With that, Lucy fell to the floor unconsious.

With Erza's strength, she picked Lucy up and carried her off to her bed. A few mintues later, Laxus walked in to find all the girls surrounding Lucy. "What's going on here?" he said as he walked closer to the bed.

"Please leave." Erza stated.

"Why should I? We have to pick out the cakes later today.." He turned to find the lemonade on the desk. "What the hell is that?"

"It's not that poison that you've been giving Lucy-chan.." Wendy spat.

"Juvia thinks you should stop giving it to her, or we might just be crazy enough to tell Mr. Jude." Juvia glared.

Lucy awoke from all the noise and got up. "Laxus? Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Hey babe I was thinking we could go out tonight.. Maybe another night at the house of blues?" He said nonchalantly.

"First you tell me where Natsu is. You know damn well I love him more than you!" She shouted.

"Let's just say, he won't be back in time for our wedding."

"What wedding, we aren't getting married!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your left ring finger.." He smirked once again.

She looked down to find a diamond-blue topaz, 1.5 million dollar ring. She widened her eyes. "Did you really buy this for me? Because.. I DON'T WANT IT!" She shouted.

"What? That cost me my allowence!" He shouted running up to her as if he were going to hit her.

Erza got in front of him holding out her fist. "Come near her, and you'll wish you never lived to see my face".

He stepped back. "What's so good about that pink-headed freak anyway?"

"That pink-headed freak, happens to make me feel like I'm alive! He made me feel like I'm needed! He made me special! Unlike you! Who just wants me to marry him for my money, since I am the heir of the Heartfilia family!" She shouted.

-Back with Natsu-

"Hey, could we stop to get a bite to eat, I'm starving." Loke stated as he was driving.

"Hey, it's your car! Go wherever you want..." Natsu shrugged.

They drove into the nearest Steak&Shake. The waitress escorted them to the bar. A girl with short light pink hair rolled over towards them. "Hi! I'm Lisanna, yo-" She opened her ocean blue eyes. "Natsu?"

"L-Lisanna! What are you doing here?" Natsu said, eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"I work here, what are you doing here in Los Banos?" She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Um.. Uh-"

"Natsu, who is this woman?" Loke said pointing to his thumb.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend", she said putting her hands on her hips and smiled. "Anyways, what can I get ya?"

"I'll just have water.." Natsu said putting his head down in shame.

"I'll have some tea, unsweet please.."

"Okay, I'll be back your drinks." She said and walked away.

"You never told me you had an ex!" Loke whispered loudly.

"It's because I don't like talking about it.. She broke up with me... And we even had a kid on the way.."

"Woah..Why?"

"She found someone else.. Oh and she's Elfman's little sister and didn't want me dating her.."

"Who did she go with?"

"I went with my husband, Bixlow.. Here are your drinks.."

"Congrats! I'm actually going to get my fiancee in Sacramento!" Natsu said as he got sighed with relief.

"Awesome! Now what can I get ya?" She said grabbing her pen.

"A triple meat patty, for me!" Natsu said and smiled.

"I'll have the same..." Loke said and realeased a sweat drop.

^J^

After they ate, they took off immediatly and headed back on the road.

"So you had a kid?" Loke said breaking the short silence.

Natsu frowned. "Yes, we were married. She and lost interest with each other so, we agreed on a divorce. But after the deed was done, I reliezed I still loved her. I went back to find her with another man, and that was Bixlow. Our son was born then and she showed him to me. She went with the name that we agreed on which was, Happy."

"You named your son, Happy?"

"Yep! I snuck into the hospital room when he was born and he cried for only five minutes, then he smiled! Amazing, right? So we picked happy! Of course, I was still weirded out when he was born with blue hair, white and pink don't make blue, right?"

"Was she ceating on you and told you that it was your kid?"

"Come to mention it.. Bixlow does have blue hair.. but she was preggers before we got divorced.."

"Natsu.. Are you seriously that dense?" Loke said throwing up his arms and quickly returning them to the wheel.

"What do you mean?"

"SHE OBVIOUSLY HAD AN AFFAIR!" He shouted.

"Ohhhhhh..."

-With Lucy-

After Laxus left the room. Lucy broke down and sobbed into Levy's stomach. "How long has he been giving me that?"

"About two weeks.."

"Where's Natsu? And how long do I have before it happens.. "

"A week.. Natsu sure is taking his time.." Erza sighed.

"Give me the phone.. I need to talk to Natsu in private.."

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: *Heaves* Is that long enough? Ooo I had so many ideas that came to mind :)<strong>

**Fun fact about me! # 4 - I am half Hispanic, half Austrian (So I must love cake :D [For Hetalia fans to understand :)]), a quarter Aztec, quarter Gypsy,& quarter cherokee. People think I'm Asian... Which I'm not! My Spanish teacher even thought I was Japanese! (Wish I was.. So I can be good at math..)**

**Listening to: Squidward trying to tell a joke :)**

**R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mi: WHOO! WHOO! YEAH~! Dyahahhaha! Anyways.. Thank you for all of the support ot make me write more! I love you all so much! 73 reviews.. I feel so special! 3 Oh and to clear any confusion, Laxus took everything from Natsu, in cluding his phone. All he can use is a motel phone or Loke's phone! Sorry I didn't explain that..And the names in the manga and the anime are spelled different... Anyways.. on with the show! :B **

* * *

><p>After the long speech from Natsu, they were finally at the next city, Stocton. Suddenly, Scream and Shout broke the moment of silence between them. Loke picked up his phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"<p>

"Okay just to make sure is this Leo?" Lucy said playfully on the phone.

"Your real name is Leo?" Natsu chuckled.

"Yes.. And is this Mrs. Dragneel to be?" 'Leo' teasingly.

Even though there was only a long distance between the two love birds, Loke felt them both heat up with embarrassment. He laughed. "Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! Oh I miss you! They took that stupid stuff off of me now I'm normal again! But please hurry! My father still thinks the wedding is on!" She shouted back.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Well.. While I was unconsious, I don't really remember anything I said.. And I was at dinner yesterday, and he acted as if he knew nothing of what was going on, so he still thinks it's on. He didn't give me a chance to talk to him about it, and Laxus was there and threatning me the whole time. I was scared." She explained.

"Let's just say he won't get to see you ever again when I get back.." Natsu said in a low tone.

"That would be nice... He keeps trying to get near me and forcing that shit in my mouth.. But the gang and I stay near each other everyday."

"Thank god!" Loke and Natsu said with relief.

"Oh and while we were at my house, I did a little research on the Dreyar family and turns out, Laxus' granfather, Makarov, was a well liked man, he had a song named Ivan which is Laxus' father who took over the Dreyar family's buisness and turned it into a drug dealing company..." Loke stated.

"What was it before?" Lucy asked. "It might've been a good company before Ivan took over the buisness."

"Well it said that before it was a drug dealing company, it was a company made for getting drugs to cure people, not to poison."

"I didn't know about this.. I oughta talk to him about- Oh! I have a marvolous idea! I'll call you later guys, Natsu hurry, you have three days left.." Lucy said hanging up.

She rose up from her bed, took a quick shower, and headed straight to Laxus' room. She stuck out her right leg in a mistifying way. "Laxus~" She cooed.

"Yeah- WOAH!" Laxus said looking up to find Lucy in a see-through mini skirt with a see-through bra with matching hat. "You look yummy.. Thanks for choosing me instead of that pink-headed freak.."

She walked closer.. and closer.. and each step led up to her being on top of the spiky-haired blonde. She was so close to his face, he could feel her breath pouring onto his cheeks. He immediatly widened and he back away each time she got closer. She was finally up in front of his face. She planted a nice sensual kiss upon his lips. She parted from him and sneaked to his ear. "What are going to do once you've married me?" She whispered.

He cupped her face and brought it into his. "Of course we share our families company's.."

"Will I be able to sing still? And will you stop selling poisonous drugs", she whispered.

"Of course my darling.. You'll be happy going solo, right?"

A record basically got pushed off the needle in Lucy's mind. "Whoa, whoa, wait... YOU WANT ME TO GO SOLO?" She shouted and backed away

"Of course, then we wouldn't be able to see each other all the time! Then you would be with that pink-headed weirdo all the time since your on tour with his band.." He said frowning.

She smiled. "Laxus, you know I don't love you as much as I love Natsu.. But I'm not really ready to marry anyone yet.. Not even Natsu!" She said putting her hand on his heart. "And I do like you.. just as.. a friend."

He sighed. "I know..", he smiled and embraced her into a hug, which she gladly excepted.

After they hugged, they parted. "I love you, Laxus.. But I love Natsu a lot more.." And with that Lucy got up and walked away, but was stopped by Laxus grabbing her wrist. "Laxus I thought I made my po-" She was interrupted by a pair of hot lips smashing into hers. Her eyes widened.. 'Oh no.. Not again..'

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: Tomorrow's chapter will be awesome! I guarentee it! I'm sorry, I got an idea for another story.. Which it will be about Fairy Tail.. or Soul Eater you pick! It's been inspired by my paranormal shows.. liek.. Celeb. Ghost Stories, School Spirits, and such.. You pick! I'll have a poll!<strong>

**Soul Eater (Which it will be SoulXMaka)**  
><strong>&amp; Fairy Tail (Which it will be.. NatsuXLucy or GrayXLucy or LokeLeoXLucy or even a crack couple! But it has to be with Lucy! ~)**

**Fun fact # 5 - While I was writing this chapter I was actually watching School Spirits at the time and there was a scene where the ghost walked past the girl in the stall. And I jumped and screamed! Then I started to laugh... but then had to use the bathroom :)))) I love getting scared :D**

**R&R! And don't forget to decide whether it'll be for FT or SE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**MI: So.. I'm gonna start on that other story tonight.. :D It's gonna be soooooo coolioz! Anyways.. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.. :) But please.. PLEASE.. Review more? I except citicism, but then cuss ya out so be prepared. :) So anyways.. C ya later~ And on with the Fanfiction :))))**

* * *

><p>Lucy moved back as quick as she could, spilling the now gray liquid all over their clothes and the floor. She swallowed the tiniest bit of it, her eyes changed the color from the chocolate brown to the new pool blue. He widened his eyes in surprise. "What the hell happened? Lucy?" He said looking into her eyes.<p>

"What the hell do you mean? Faust?" She said in a deeper tone than usual.

"Faust? What's wrong with you?" He said while softly shaking her.

"Get your paws off me, and get away from me.." She spat and pushed him back, making him fall to the ground.

"When did you get strong?" He said looking up. "Do you even know your own name?"

"Of course I do, My name is Lucy Ashley!" She said picking Laxus up by his collar.

He again widened his eyes and started to run towards the group. "Something is wrong with Lucy!" He shouted.

"What? What? What's wrong with her?" Levy shouted.

"WHERE'D YA GO FAUST?" Lucy said running out, still in the sexy outfit causing every guy to blush, besides Laxus.

"Lucy! What are you doing in those kind of clothes?" Levy scolded.

"Ehh?" Lucy looked down at what she was wearing and jumped back. "Wha the hell? Levy, you stupid girl, why did you put me in these clothes?" She shouted.

"Me? I had nothing to do with that! And why did you call me stupid? I thought you were my best friend!" Levy shouted.

"Tsch.." Lucy sighed as she looked around. When she spotted Erza, Lucy got in her face. "Knightwalker? What are you doing here in my face?" She spat.

"Lucy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Erza said putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me, assassin.." she said batting away her arms.

"Laxus, did you give her another drug?" Jellal said in an annoyed tone.

"Well... Maybe, but I had to test it on someone and she was kissing me as an apology.. And it came out of my mouth and into hers!" He shouted.

"Okay.. That's sick.. But is there a way to get her back to normal?" Gajeel said leaning against the mantle of the fireplace.

"Well.. No.. I was actually planning on testing it on myself.." He said looking down.

"What?" they all shouted.

Lucy looked at them confused and she looked down at Wendy. "Wendy? You got tiny and flat-chested!" She snickered.

"Lucy-chan seems to think that we're other people.." Wendy said backing away from her.

**-With Natsu-**

"Are we almost there? I want to see Lucy!" Natsu said rushing Loke.

"You know, why don't you drive.. I'm tired.." He said pulling over to the side of the road. After they switched sides, Natsu put that car into gear and went at least eleven miles over the speed limit. Loke gripped the chair for dear life. "SLOW DOWN!" He shouted.

"No! We're almost there and I want to see as soon as possible!" He said flooring the tiny car.

"NATSU! YOUR GOING TO GET ME A TICKET, AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY FOR IT!"

Natsu slowed down to only over three miles over the limit and started to cry. "Alright.. I'm sorry.. But seriously man.. She's fine! She's with her friends safe and sound! I mean we're in Sacramento, we'll be there in at least thirty minutes, so calm down..." Loke said putting his arm on Natsu's back.

"Okay.."

^J^

Natsu got out of the car and ran fast as he could to find Lucy. "Lucy! I'm here! I'm here!" He shouted.

"Natsu? Natsu!" She shouted back.

Natsu found her in the room with everyone looking at her weirdly. "What's going on?" Natsu said casually.

Lucy ran into his arms with him hugging her and Lucy putting her arm around his neck. She started to choke him!

"LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone shouted.

"He needed his beating for the day.. for worrying me!" She said and smiled with unconsious Natsu on her shoulder.

Suddenly Natsu became consious once again! He reached his hand to cup Lucy's face, he then whispered in her face saying "I was the one worried..". With that he kissed Lucy passionatly and she returned it to him. After they parted, Lucy held her head in pain. "Natsu..?" She said weakly, but sweetly.

"Lucy.. I want to sing for you. I wrote it when I was on the road..." He said picking her up bridal style a carrying her up to her room. "Umm Lucy, why are you wearing that?"

"Don't ask.. I wrote a song for you too, yesterday.." She picked up her guitar. "May I please go first? And could you sing it with me?"

"Of course." He grinned.

She started to play and hummed to the rythum of the guitar.

_**Natsu started: Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_  
><em><strong>Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<strong>_

_**Lucy: I know, I know When I compliment him he won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that he don't see what I see But every time he asks me "Do I look okay? "**_  
><em><strong>I say..<strong>_

_**N&L: When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while N: 'Cause girl you're amazing L: 'Cause boy you're amazing N&L: Just the way you are**_

_**L: His lips, his lips I could kiss them all day if he'd let me His laugh, his laugh He hates but I think it's so sexy~ He's so handsome!**_  
><em><strong>And I tell him everyday..<strong>_

_**N: Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say**_

_**N: When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are**_

_**L: The way you are The way you are Boy you're amazing Just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_  
><em><strong>Just the way you are (are)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile N: Cause girl you're amazing L: Cause boy you're amazing Just the way you are<strong>_

_**Yeah~!**_

They smiled at each other and he planted a kiss upon her forehead. "Now it's my turn!" He shouted. "Can I borrow your guitar?"

"Of course~" She said giving him a short kiss.

He began to strum the wooden object making a smooth melody. He began to sing.

_**N: It's a beautiful night,**_  
><em><strong>We're looking for something dumb to do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**_  
><em><strong>No one will know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, come on, girl.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shots of patron,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's on, girl.<strong>_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_  
><em><strong>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_  
><em><strong>We're looking for something dumb to do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_  
><em><strong>So what you wanna do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's just run girl.<strong>_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_  
><em><strong>No, I won't blame you;<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was fun, girl.<strong>_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_  
><em><strong>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_  
><em><strong>We're looking for something dumb to do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**Just say I do,**_  
><em><strong>Tell me right now baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me right now baby, baby.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just say I do,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me right now baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me right now baby, baby.<strong>_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_  
><em><strong>We're looking for something dumb to do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Or is it this dancing juice?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who cares baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I wanna marry you~..<strong>_

Lucy began to cry with tears of joy. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He said nealing down opening a blue box with a simple diamond ring popping out.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! But.. Could we wait a couple of years please? I don't think I'm ready for marriage.." She sighed.

He slipped onto her ring finger taking off the engagement that Laxus had given to her into the box before, and nodded his head. "Better go thank Loke for driving me here.." He ran to the front of the mansion to find a note on the ground saying 'Your Welcome.'

He smiled and headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi: Ending it there! So, do you want me to write a sequal or a big story? Cuz I gots another idea~ So decide! :)<strong>  
><strong>I love yooh~<strong>

**Fun Fact # 6 (I think..) - Today I worked on an AMV... AND IT LOOKS AMAZING! :D Propbably not going to finish it, since I never finish anythin' and 12 MORE DAYS OF MY SUMMER VACATION! :'( and off to Band Camp.. :D**


	22. End

Thank you for reading Runaway Love!

Check out the sequel - Maybe Forgetting is a Good Thing?

Songs that were used in the making of twenty-one chapter's-

_#1 - Tik Tok by Ke$ha [Ch. 1]_  
><em>#2 - Teeth by Lady Gaga [Ch. 1]<em>  
><em>#3 - Ready Steady Go by L'Arc-en-Ciel [Ch. 4] (Fullmetal Alchemist)<em>  
><em>#4 - Father Said by Skrillex [Ch. 4]<em>  
><em>#5 - Black Diamond by Utau Hoshina [Ch. 4] (Shugo Chara)<em>  
><em>#6 - Demon Girlfriend by Rin Kagamine [Ch. 4] (Vocaloid)<em>  
><em>#7 - Dead Inside by Skillet [Ch. 5]<em>  
><em>#8 - Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen [Ch. 5]<em>  
><em>#9 - Animal by Ke$ha [Ch. 5]<em>  
><em>#10 - Still Getting it by Foreign Beggars feat. Skrillex [Ch. 5]<em>  
><em>#11 - Disco Heaven by Lady Gaga [Ch. 5]<em>  
><em>#12 - Domino by Jessie J [Ch. 5]<em>  
><em>#13 - I Wanna Be by Stance Punks [Ch. 5] (Soul Eater)<em>  
><em>#14 - Lotta Love by Buono! [Ch. 5] (Shugo Chara)<em>  
><em>#15 - Mean by Taylor Swift [Ch. 7]<em>  
><em>#16 - Fiesta by +Plus [Ch. 7] (Fairy Tail)<em>  
><em>#17 - Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! by Buono! [Ch. 7] (Shugo Chara)<em>  
><em>#18 - Speechless by Lady Gaga [Ch. 11]<em>  
><em>#19 - Fully Alive by Flyleaf [Ch. 11] #20 - Cassie by Flyleaf [Ch. 11]<em>  
><em>#21 - Joker by Kamui Gakupo [Ch. 11] (Vocaloid)<em>  
><em>#22 - Looking for Angels by Skillet [Ch. 11]<em>  
><em>#23 - Marry the Night by Lady Gaga [Ch. 14]<em>  
><em>#24 - I'm Yours by Jason Miraz [Ch. 15] {Not on my iPod just felt like the right moment}<em>  
><em>#25 - Two is Better than One by BoyslikeGirls feat. Taylor Swift [Ch. 15] {Again, Not on my iPod just felt like the right moment}<em>  
><em>#26 - Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars [Ch. 21]<em>  
><em>&amp; #27 - Marry You by Bruno Mars [Ch. 21]<em>

**Special Thanks to:**

**Rose Tiger, xIce Birdx, SasuNarulover49, Chloeandderek, BlasterDark, Tesa Lonica, GoldenRoseTanya, Critic21, idoNteVeNkn0w, Monkey-D-Luffy31, Guest 1, Guest 2, LuckyLifeSmile, Guest 3, Natsu's at a Payphone, Guest 4, Guest 5, ICHIGOdream, Kari-Fairytail, Guest 6, CupcakeGirl633, Guest 7, shortyblue, angelbaby5643, Zizi Mt, Guest 8, Guest 9, Guest 10, Guest 11, Erza Scarlets, Loverz, moemoekyun, animelover9842, bbookworm9.0, CandyMari, crazy4fairytail, ixburnout, Mari Kia Aishiteru, Miggymo247, Minallys, one piece girl 99999, shortypink, StarSapphireWolf, thesecretkeeper11, animalsrule11, Camanime, Chiharu Himeji, Harajuku Ninja, Keely Sanders, KiasuEurasian, Lun3rClockwork, Luna-Moonchild, Minallys, misui, Rose Fang, TheQueenoftheSquirrelMonkeys , TKrieg, & xKeepingHappyx**

**For your Reviews, Favorite's and Follows. Thank you!**


End file.
